The Unforgettable Year
by Hinageshi
Summary: shonenai, RoyXEd, Crossover with Harry Potter and one very intresting school year. Kinda OOC sometimes.
1. Chapter 1

BAWAHAHAHA I HAVE FINALE REDID THIS CHAPTER, so no more people will bug me on how I don't have any dicreption! Any way I hope that you all are happy with the new chapter.

Edited by Dyslexic Angel

"NO. I won't go." Ed shouted at the Colonel standing in front of him.

"Fullmetal," Roy Mustang sighed, rubbing his temple "you have to go."

"No, I don't." Ed argued, crossing his arms.

"Yes, you do." Roy stated.

"Why?" Ed asked stubbornly.

"Because with all of your military work, you couldn't have had time for school." Roy answered.

"Well…" Ed paused.

"Well, what?"

"Fine! I'll go, are you happy now?" Ed said annoyed.

"Very." Roy said and smirked.

"When do I start, and where is the school?" Ed asked.

"We need to leave by next week…" Roy started, but stopped briefly to see what Ed was going to say.

"WE? Why is it a 'we', and if you do mean 'we', I hope it is we as in me and AL!" Ed stated, hoping that he was misunderstanding what Roy was saying.

"No Fullmetal, We as in me and you. Now we're taking a train to London, then we will-" Roy continued but was stopped by a yelling Ed.

"WHAT!"

"What now Fullmetal?" Roy asked, running a hand through his hair.

"London? What the hell is in London?"

"-Where you will be getting the supplies for your new school, and where the train that will take us to your new school. Yeah, did I mention that it's a magic school?"

"Oh, of course, magic… what! MAGIC?" Ed said, taking a minute to process this information.

"Yes, magic, now will you let me finish talking?" An annoyed Roy Mustang asked.

"Fine." Ed said.a

"Now as I was saying , when we get to London we'll get your supplies: books, robes, wands, and some other stuff. Then a week after that, we will be on a new train and be heading for the school." Roy finished.

"Ok. Anything else?" Ed asked, getting up to leave.

"No, you may leave to pack."

_One week later at the train station_

"Bye Al, I'm going to miss you. I'll see you at the end of the school year." Ed said, giving his farewell's to his brother.

"Goodbye, brother, please write." Al said as he saw Roy walking over.

"Don't worry, I will." Ed said

"Fullmetal, we need to board the train now." Roy said as he got closer to the brothers.

"Ok, I'm coming." Ed called as he waved to his brother.

"Well?" Ed asked as the two alchemist's found seats.

"Well, what?" Roy asked.

"Well, why are you coming with and Al isn't?" Ed asked, wanting an explanation.

"Because Ed, first of all, I think that people would get suspicious if you were always with a suite of armor. That's why Al couldn't come." Roy explained.

"But that still doesn't explain why you are coming." Ed continued, agreeing with Roy's first answer.

"I am coming because of three things: First, I'm coming with you to look for the you-know-what, it's rumored to be hidden at the school. Next, as company so you won't be too lonely and just start fights for the sake of it making you feel like you are at home." Roy started, adding the second part as comic relief.

"Hey, I resent that!" Ed said, crossing his arms.

"And the last reason, you will be told by Professor McGonagal" Roy said.

"Who?"

"Professor McGonagal, she will tell you the third reason I'm here with you."

"Ok then, so what do we need to buy when we get to London?" Ed asked as a change of subject.

Roy pulled out a letter from his pocket and handed it to Ed.

"Hear, read this."

"Ok."

Hogwarts School

of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledor

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Elric,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagal

Minerva McGonagal

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Oh, so this McGonagal person is the Deputy Headmistress, so that means that she is a high authority." Ed said, starting to understand some things.

"Yup."

"What a minute, July 1 was two weeks ago, and you just told me about this one week ago."

"Yup."

"How long have you been planning to send me to this school?"

"Awhile."

"You're one lucky ass to have told me this a week ago and actually get me to come, when I could have refused." Ed considered.

"Yeah, well it was either you come peacefully, or be turned into ash on the way here if you gave me problems." Roy said and smirked.

Ed just rolled his eyes at that comment.

"So what equipment will I be needing?"

"I don't know, check the list."

"Well it says,

Hogwarts School

of Witchcraft and Wizardry

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, sliver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (grade 1)_

By Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

By Bathilda Badshot

_Magical Theory_

By Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_

By Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

By Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts And Potions_

By Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

By Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

By Quenein Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THERE OWN BROOMSTICKS

No broomsticks? I wonder why, I mean don't they want us to be clean or something?"

"Don't ask me." Roy said shrugging

"Well, can I ask you where in the three worlds we are supposed to get all this junk?" Ed asked.

"I got a place from Dumbledor, it's called Diagon Alley."

"Were the heck is that?" Ed asked.

"In London, I guess." Roy said, not knowing the answer himself.

"Well, we're just about at the station. We better get our stuff together."

There was not that much, considering that they still had to buy stuff that they had to put into the same suitcase as their other stuff.

"APPROACHING KINGS CROSS, PLEASE GATHER YOUR ITEMS AND PERSONAL BELONGS AND PREPARE TO EXIT!"

"Well, this is our stop." Ed stated.

"Yup." Roy said.

"Do you always say that?" Ed asked randomly.

"Say what?" Roy asked, not knowing what Ed was talking about.

"Yup." Ed said.

"Yup." Roy answered.

"See, there you go again." Ed said, getting annoyed.

"Yup." Roy teased.

Edward growled, Roy laughed.

"Oh, be quiet and tell me how to get to Diagon Alley, would ya?"

"Well, I think it's over there." Roy said pointing to a street close to where they were

"Where, I can't see." Ed said jumping to try to see.

"Oh, I forgot would you like to stand on my suitcase so that you can see over the taller people?" Roy tormented Ed by making fun of his height.

"Who are you calling so short you could fit into a suitcase just to save money on a train ticket?" Ed yelled.

"Well… you."

"Why you." Ed said under his breath, as he twitched with anger.

"Come on Ed I'm just kidding." Roy said as he started to walk down the street.

'When did Roy start calling me by my name instead of 'Fullmetal', and when did I start calling him by his first name for that matter?' Ed thought as he followed Roy.

At that time Roy was thinking close to the same thing 'When did I start calling Ed by name and not 'Fullmetal'? But he is cute when he's mad. Why the hell am I thinking that?'

"Well, here we are Edward, Diagon Alley." As they started to walk down a street.

"Yup…" Edward said, once he realized what he said he hit himself in the head and said "Great now you've got me saying that!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Roy said turning his head away from Ed as je sniggered quietly to himself.

"What's so funny?" Ed said looking up at Roy oddly.

"Oh nothing."

**end chapter one**

**Well there I hope you like it!**

Beta'd by Dyslexic Angel


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

As Ed and Roy entered Diagon Alley, they started to see more and more oddly dressed people walking down the streets. But for some reason beyond Ed and Roy's comprehension, the people were staring at them.

"Man, would I like to give these freaks a peace of my mind, or my fist for that mater."

"I'm sure you would, Ed, but don't forget that they have magical powers that they can use on you." Roy replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Ya, and did you forget that we have alchemy."

"No, hmmm…"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, I'm just wondering where we should go first."

"Why don't we ask one of the many people in pointed hats." Ed said, almost tripping because of laughing, and trying to take the list of supplies out of his pocket. He was still trying to convince himself that this was some joke taken to an extreme level.

"Umm… Mister, could you help us? Do you know were we could find some school books?" Roy asked some random person walking down the street that looked almost 3 times the size of a normal person.

"ROY, I WAS KIDDING."

"Oh ya, you can just shop with us. Harry here is going to be a first year at Hogwarts. What about your little buddy?"

That was the second time that day Ed was called short, and that was all he could take, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT YOU COULD STEP ON LIKE A BUG AND NOT EVEN NOTICE?"

"Cool it, Ed." Roy replied, as cool as ever, and for once it actually calmed Ed down. Not to mention he was blushing because of Roy.

"Sorry about that lit…" at the sound of that word Ed just stormed into the store that they were planning on going into first.

"Don't mind him too much." Roy explained, "He's just mad that he was forced to come here with me."

"Why did he not want to come?" asked the younger boy that neither Roy or Ed had noticed earlier.

"Oh, you must be Harry. Why don't you go get your school books with Ed and ask him yourself?" Roy answered, almost surprised he asked that, but also curious about Harry's scar.

Harry soon found Ed looking at some books that Ed as afraid to pick up because he thought they would bite him. And as Harry approached Ed, he thought he heard Ed saying something to himself.

"Maybe I should just transmute you into a nice, frilly foot stool, you carnivorous school text book." Ed was quietly saying to himself…

"Hey."

At that Ed almost clapped his hands and transmuted his automail arm into a sword.

"DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN!" Yelled Ed, and gave Harry an evil death glare.

"Ok, I didn't think that I'd surprise you that much." Harry said, almost afraid of Ed.

"It's ok," Ed said, only half meaning it, "now where are the books we need?"

"Ummm… I think the first year books are over there."

"Well, I hope none of those books try to eat us." Ed said almost meaning it … almost.

"Yeah, at least we don't need that book until our third year."

"Ya, that's really good." Ed replied, relived.

"So who was that you were with?"

"Colonel Roy Mustang."

"Colonel? Like in the military?"

"Ya. So who were you with?"

"Hagrid, keeper of keys at Hogwarts."

"Right." Ed said, as confused as ever.

"Now back to that military thing."

"No. I'll tell you later."

"Ok. I think that is all of the books that we need."

"Ya, and its getting dark. I think that we should find somewhere to stay for the next 7 days."

"7 days? The train to Hogwarts leaves in 2 days." Harry replied as they finished paying.

"2 days?"

"Ya, that's when we leave."

"MUSTANG!" Ed yelled, storming out of the store.

"Ya, Ed, what do you want?"

"Harry says that we leave for the school in just 2 days."

"Yes, I know."

"Then why did you tell me one week?"

Roy just had one of those I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about looks on his face.

"Did I really say that?"

"You know very damn well that you said that, you bastard!"

"Now what kind of language is that, Ed?" asked Hagrid.

"Why do you care? I was forced to come here, and I don't have any idea about what the hell's happening, and I'm fine with just knowing alchemy. I don't need to know magic, and there are some things that I'm unsure about."

"Ok, why don't we find some where to stay for the next 3 days and finish our shopping tomorrow?" Roy said, worried about Ed. Really worried.

"Ummm… I know were we could stay. It's a hotel right over there."

The hotel was very… interesting. It had magic all over it.

"Well, me and Harry can share a room and you and Ed can share a room to save money."

"Ya, I think that would be good."

"Fine with me." added Harry

Ed was silent still and just gave a slight nod to say it was ok with him.

Roy thinking 'I wonder what's wrong with him. He just got really depressed. I want to ask him what's wrong, but I don't want him to get mad or he'll just push me away even more. Maybe I should just let him be. Why am I so worried about him? I mean, I worry, but normally I just let him be and don't really care, but now I do.'

The night passed uneventfully, and the next day Ed was still quiet. the group left to do wand shopping at noon after having lunch at the hotel. For some reason, Hagrid said that he had to leave and told Roy to watch over Harry until we got to the train, but before he left Hagrid said, "Hey, Roy, aren't you worried about your friend over there?" sounding very concerned.

"Ya, but I'm going to talk to him tonight." Roy said sincerely, but he still wasn't sure what he was going to say to Ed.

After that, he said good-bye to Harry and Ed and left as Ed, Roy, and Harry started to walk to the store where they were going to buy robes.

Ed was thinking 'What's wrong with me? I can't think straight and I keep thinking about Roy. I mean… I couldn't… lo…'

"Ed, we're here." Harry chirped.

"Kay, what are we getting today?" Ed said, not really caring.

"Robes."

"Welcome, is there anything I can help you with?" a hyper girl that seemed to be running the shop said.

"Yes, black school robes."

"Oh, so are you going to Hogwarts as first years?"

"Ya, Ed and I are first years."

"Aren't you a bit small for a 11 year-old?"

At that Roy just hit himself on the head muttering, "you REALLY shouldn't have said that."

"I'm 15, god damn it." Ed said almost calmly as Roy just looked worried and confused at the same time.

"You're 15! Then why aren't you 5th year!"

"It's all part of that military thing that I really don't want to explain now." Ed said, as Harry looked at Roy, wanting some answers.

Roy walked pasted Harry to get to Ed, but stopped at Harry and whispered, "He will tell you, but I don't know when, so don't keep asking." and continued walking over to Ed. Roy stopped at Ed's right and put his left hand on Ed's left shoulder, causing Ed to lean into Roy and relax a bit.

Almost as if it was timed the shopkeeper came back with the requested items, so as a reflex Ed straitened up.

"Ok, I think these will fit you, too, but why don't you try them on any way?" the shopkeeper said as Ed and Harry took the robes and put them on.

"Yeah, it fits." said Ed and Harry at the same time.

"So, is there any thing else that you need?"

"Yes, we need two more sets of robes, a black pointed hat, a pair of dragon hide protective gloves, and a black winter cloak." Harry answered while looking at his school list.

"And I will be needing the same things, besides the protective gloves." Roy added.

"Why do you need those things, Mr. Mustang?" questioned Harry.

"I'm sure that Ed will tell you right after he finds out. If not, you will find out no later than a week after term starts." Roy answered, as Harry just gave him a what-are-you-talking-about stare.

"Whatever." Harry said.

As the shopkeeper returned, Harry and Ed took their items from her and checked out as Roy tried on his robe. After that, Roy checked out and the three of them went back to the hotel. Harry got something to eat, and Ed went straight up to his and Roy's room. Roy followed him up and closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong, Ed?"

"Nothing." Ed said simply.

"Yes, there is, I know when there is something wrong when you don't blow someone's head off for calling you short." Roy said, concerned.

"Fine, there is something wrong." Ed said, feeling defeat.

"Now what would that thing be?" Roy asked.

"I don't know. Maybe its that I miss Al, or I'm nervous." said Ed, but he was thinking something else and starting to blush. Seeing this, Roy walked past him and sat on the bed behind Ed and gently pulled Ed down, making him sit next to him, and put his arm around Ed's shoulder, making Ed blush even more

"What are you nervous about? I hate it when you're depressed like this." surprising Ed, Roy was being really nice when he said these things.

Roy thinking 'WHY THE HELL DID I TRY TO MESS WITH THIS KIDS MIND STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! I think that that was what set him off, and I feel really guilty for lying to him. I mean, just look at this kid, he's so cute.'

"Magic school. I don't know any magic, and I'm afraid I'll suck at it."

"You won't. So don't worry about it, you need sleep, we leave in the morning for the train."

"What about my other stuff I need?"

"Hagrid got it, and it's waiting at the school."

"Ok, I'm going to sleep now." Ed said.

------------

I think that the Plot Cats and Fluff Bunnies teamed up and tried to kill this plot I rested some of the Fluff Bunnies witch I think is good one part was going to be the fluffiest thing I have ever written but I don't want the plot to get to fluffy yet. And sorry about changing that whole week into 2 days but Ed and Roy here did not have a big list of things to do and I just realized this when I started typing so Roy lied so Ed was convinced he could have 4 or 5 days off before school started... eh heh heh heh y-yeah t-thats it

Edited by Dyslexic Angel


	3. Chapter 3

-  
Chapter 3  
-  
"Wake up, Ed." Roy said, nicely  
"Good dream five more minutes."

"No, you have to get up now if you don't want to miss the train."  
"Well I don't have to change into robes yet, so can't you and Harry get ready and come get me then?" Ed replied sleepily.  
"We're already ready." Roy said, coolly.  
"Oh, fine I'll get up now." Ed said, wanting to go back to sleep.  
"Good. Now we should start walking."  
"Yeah yeah, let's go. Have you checked out of the hotel?" Ed asked.  
"Yeah." Roy answered.  
"So how long are we going to be on the train?"  
"Four hours."  
"Oh, yay. Let's go get Harry and get the hell out of here." Ed said, finely  
awake.  
So the three of them left the hotel and headed for Kings Cross. As soon as  
they got there, they were lost and extremely confused.  
"Mr. Mustang, if we don't get to the platform in time we'll miss the train. Do you think we should ask someone for help?" Harry said.  
"Yeah, Colonel, what should we do?" Ed said, sarcastically.  
Roy was thinking, 'Well he's feeling better, that's good but does he have  
to be so sarcastic? Oh, there is someone I can ask for help.'  
"Umm, excuse me, would you know where platform 9¾ is?" Roy asked a man in a train conductor uniform.  
"Aren't you a little old to be playing jokes on people?" The man said,  
and walked off.  
"He thinks I'm kidding? Does it look like I'm a person who jokes  
around?" Roy said, sounding insulted.  
"Yeah, that went just perfect Roy, just perfect." Ed said, with more sarcasm.  
"THIS PLACE IS PACKED WITH MUGGLES, JUST LIKE LAST YEAR!" a women with short red hair said, passing by with a group of people.  
"Let's follow her." the three of them said at the same time, grabbing their  
carts and starting to walk.  
The group of red-heads stopped at a wall between platform 9 and 10, and one  
by one the red-heads walked into the wall and disapeared.  
"WOW!" Harry exclaimed.  
"Excuse me, miss, would you know how to get onto platform 9 ¾?" Roy asked the woman.  
"Oh yes, are those two first years? Ron here is a first year too." The woman  
said happily.  
"Yes, and I am going with them." Roy explained.  
"Oh, well, all you have to do is walk straight into that wall, and you will be  
on the platform." The woman explained.  
"Thank you very much. Well Ed, go ahead." Roy said.  
"What? Why me first? why not Harry? Harry?" Ed said, looking around for  
Harry and was surprised to see him walking into the wall.  
"Hey, wait up!" Ed said, running after Harry.  
Roy just laughed and followed them into the wall and onto the train so that  
they could find seats.

About 5 min. after the train left, the door of the compartment opened and one of the red-haired boys from before walked in.  
"Umm, do you mind if I sit here? There are no other seats." asked the boy.  
"Go ahead." said Ed.  
"Thanks, my name is Ron."  
"My name is Harry, and this is Ed and Mr. Mustang."  
"Nice to meet you. Hey, did you say your name was Harry? Harry Potter?" Ron  
asked.  
"Yeah." Harry said.  
"Bloody Hell! You're Harry Potter! so is it true about the… scar?" Ron asked.  
"Yeah."  
Ed was thinking, 'What is with this Ron guy? He's getting on my nerves, and what's  
the big idea about Harry's scar?'  
About two hours later, the door of the compartment opened again and three  
large boys stepped in and looked from Ed to Roy to Harry.  
"So it's true Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." The boy that seemed to be  
the leader of the three said.  
"Yeah, so who are you" Harry asked.  
"I'm Draco Malfoy, and this is Crabbe and Goyle." The boy said, pointing at  
the other two larger boys standing to either side of him.  
"Ah-hahahahahahaha!" Ed just busted out laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Malfoy asked.  
Ed, surprisingly, stopped laughing quickly and replied, "Your name, I mean  
what kind of name is Draco Malfoy?"  
"What? How dare you insult me, shrimp boy."  
Ed calmly got up and said, "Would you like to try to fight me?"  
"ED, what are you doing?" Roy asked.  
"Ed, you can't win three on one." Harry said.  
"You're crazy" Ron said.  
"You'll see, but you should already know, sure I can, and no. I'm not crazy."  
Ed said calmly.  
"Fine ,we'll fight, Crabbe, Goyle." Malfoy said.  
Crabbe and Goyle walked over to Ed, Ed clapped his hands, his right glove ripped and his hand turned into a sword, a sharp sword at that.  
"Soooo… do you still want to fight me?" Ed asked, getting into his fighting  
stance.  
With that, Crabbe and Goyle ran out of the compartment and back to their  
seats, so Ed changed his arm back, but Malfoy was still there and he ran at Ed  
and tried to punch him. He missed and earned himself a punch in the stomach,  
and after that he just crawled back to Crabbe and Goyle.  
"Wicked!" Ron shouted.  
"What the hell was that?" Harry asked.  
Roy just hit Ed on the head.  
"Hey, what was that for" Ed asked, rubbing his head.  
"Why the hell did you hit that boy so hard? And with your automail, too." Roy said, almost feeling bad for the kid Ed hit.  
"Well, he wouldn't leave us alone AND HE CALLED ME SHORT" Ed said, beginning to wish he had hit harder!  
"Man, you have got to lighten up. You're not that short for an 11-year-old." Ron said trying to be nice  
"I'm 15, you blasted idiot." Ed yelled.  
"Oh." Ron said, sounding stupid.  
"Ya, about that, we have like 2 more hours left, so could you explain that to us?" Harry asked, hoping not to get yelled at,  
"Fine." Ed said, not looking forward to the next 2 hours.  
"and about your arm and that sword like thing that you made." Ron added.  
"Fine. Roy, want to help me out?" Ed said, looking at Roy with an I-have-no-idea-where-to-start look on his face.  
"Yeah, why don't you start with your metal arm and you trying to bring your mother back to life." Roy said, even if he didn't want to say that and make Ed remember that pain, that is the best place to start. "Oh, but don't tell them about the-you-no-what, it's classified military stuff." Roy added, hopping he would get the drift that no one at the school should know.  
"Ok." Ed said, Roy noticing how much it really did hurt him to remember "Well, my mother died when my brother and I were young, and since we knew alchemy we found a teacher to teach us the real powers of alchemy, not just kid stuff like making flowers and paper cranes. Even with her telling us every day not to try to do human transmutation, we tried anyway. We did not succeed. We broke the law, in a way. My brother, Al, he lost his body and I lost my leg." Ed said, pulling up his left pant leg, revealing his metal leg.  
At that moment, a girl with bushy hair entered the compartment saying, "Has   
any one--" she stopped at the sight of Ed's leg and un-gloved hand. When Ed noticed this, he rolled his pant leg down and put his glove back on.  
"What do you want?" Ron said, rudely.  
"Umm. Has any one seen a toad? a boy has lost one." The girl said.  
"Nope." Harry chirped.  
"You're Harry Potter." She said sitting in the middle of Ed and Roy, across from Harry, and it was more like pushing Ed to the side.  
"Hey, move, I was sitting there." Ed said, sounding mad.  
"Oh, sorry." she got up and Ed moved over and the girl sat where Ed had been pushed. And for some reason Roy put his arm around Ed's shoulder, which in turn made Ed blush and look up at Roy, who looked like he hadn't even realized what he did. Not knowing, it could be a reflex of Ed's, but Ed leaned into Roy, which in turn got Roy and him to get stares from the three first years.  
"Ummm, so Ed why don't you go on with your story." Ron suggested.  
"Ok, so where was I?" Ed started, "so to not lose Al completely, I gave up my arm to get his soul back, and I attached it to a suite of armor that we had. So, in short I have two metal limbs and my brother is a suite of armor, and our mother is still dead."  
"So why are you in the military" Harry asked.  
"Military? Kids are allowed in the military?" The girl asked.  
"What's your name, any way, and why are you still here?" Ed asked  
"Oh, my name is Hermione Granger." She answered  
"Yeah yeah so why are you still here" Ed asked.  
"Well. I saw, your leg, so I got curious." Hermione answered.  
"Well, I'm not repeating the story, so Harry can fill you in on what you missed, but besides you three, you can't tell anyone else, ok?" Ed said  
"Ok." all three of them said.  
"Well, I guess that this is the part of the story that I come in." Roy said, probably to break the silence.  
"Ok, then you continue the story." Ed said, still laying on Roy.

"Fine, I will" Roy said.  
"Do they always fight with each other" Hermione asked, completely confused by what was going on. Half of her thought that they 'liked' each other, but the other half of her though that they hated each other.  
"Kind of…" Harry answered.  
"Since Ed and Al had tried human transmutation and lived, I gave Ed the idea  
to come work for the state. He passed the test to become a state alchemist,  
and now I am his boss." Roy finished  
"So what rank are you, Mr. Mustang" Hermione asked.  
"Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, is my title." Roy said, and Ed thought  
it sounded like Roy was bragging.  
"Wow, sounds important." Ron said."Why are you called the flame alchemist?" Harry asked.  
"Did you have to ask that?" Ed asked, glaring at Ron.

"Well." Roy started, while pulling a white glove out of his pocket and   
putting it on.  
Noticing this, Ed stepped in to stop Roy. "Don't you even think about it!"  
"Why not?" Roy said to Ed who, at last, got up from laying on Roy.  
"You'll blow up the train." Ed said, bluntly.  
"Like you wouldn't if you got the chance, you don't even want to be here."  
Roy said.  
"Fine then, just don't use me as your example." Ed replied, seeing as what  
Roy said was true he couldn't think of a good come back, which made him  
feel really pathetic. So with Ed's defeat, Roy finished pulling on his glove and snapped his finger. The paper he had went into flames, but Roy seamed to have a bit of trouble putting the fire out, so Ed was just cracking up at Roy's attempt to put it out but when the fire got to the end of the paper and almost burned Roy's finger off, Ed clapped his hands and transmuted his glove into water, which got Roy wet in the process of putting out the fire.

"You ok, Roy?" Ed asked, trying to keep a straight face.  
"Just fine, Fullmetal, thanks to your '**helpful**' water." Roy answered, sort  
of mad at Ed for getting him wet, but mostly, for some reason, he thought  
that Ed looked adorable, trying not to get wet because of Roy dripping  
water.  
"Don't like water, Ed?" Roy said, hugging Ed.  
"Get off me, you pervert, you're getting me wet." Ed said, but for some reason  
he couldn't help but to laugh. Once again Ed and Roy were getting stared  
at by the three first years  
"Oh." Hermione said.  
"What?" Harry asked.  
"We're going to be at the school in like five minutes." Hermione tried to  
explain.  
"So?" Ed said.  
"We need to change into robes before we get there." Hermione said, as she  
was leaving to go change into her robes.  
"I guess that we should change into robes, too." Roy said.

End Chapter 3

AN

What was I thinking with that fluff attack at the end! But I guess that it is kinda cute any way

Edited by Dyslexic Angel


	4. Chapter 4

AN

Ok this chapter, most likely, wont be as long as the last one and not as fluffy ( I hope )

Edited by Dyslexic Angel

-

Chapter 4

-

"Ok, all first years follow me to the boats!" Hagrid yelled as the students got off the train.

"See ya, Roy." Ed said walking away from Roy.

"Hold it, you're coming with me." Roy said grabbing the back of Ed's robe.

"Why! I thought that I was a first year?" Ed said, confused.

"You are, but Professor McGonagal wants to have a talk with you, remember?" Roy explained.

"Oh, yeah." Ed said, with all of the water works he had forgotten.

So the two of them set off for the castle.

"Did you notice how Harry, Ron, and Hermione were staring at us on the train?" Ed asked Roy.

"Yeah, I wonder why." Roy answered.

Roy was thinking, 'hmmmmm… maybe it was because I was trying to get Ed wet… by hugging him… Ok, now there is something wrong with me. But it was fun.'

"So, are you coming to this meeting with me or are just going to leave me?" Ed said, that last part coldly.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you, not ever." Roy said, hoping to comfort Ed.

"Ok, thanks." Ed said, smiling up at Roy.

"For what?" Roy asked, looking down at Ed looking confused.

"Well… coming with me and not making me come alone." Ed explained.

"Oh, your welcome." Roy said.

The two of them had justarrived at the castle doors.

"So, do you know where the room we're going to meet this Professor in is?" Ed asked, following Roy through the halls.

"Yeah, it's right here." Roy said, stopping at a pair of doors.

Roy opened the doors and walked in. There was a old woman in a green robe sitting at a desk in the middle of the room.

" Hello, Mr. Mustang, nice to see you again. This must be Mr. Elric." The woman said.

"Yes, nice to meet you too, Professor." Ed said.

"Oh, please sit down." The professor said, so both Ed and Roy sat in the chair's in front of the desk, "I'm Professor McGonagal, Transfiguration teacher."

"Ok… Roy said that you wanted to speak to me." Ed said starting to look confused.

"Yes, you and Mr. Mustang here will be teaching an Alchemy class on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday to 1st years, 5th years, and 7th years." Professor McGonagal explained.

Ed just glared at Roy and turned back to the Professor and said, "How long have you people been planning this?"

"Almost a year, people who wanted to take this class signed up last year and first years signed up when they sent in their owls." The Professor said.

"Ok." Ed said, calmly, but gave Roy a I'm-going-to-kill-you glare.

"And one more thing," The Professor said getting up and grabbing a hat from a shelf, she walked around her desk and put the hat on Ed's head.

"What's this!" Ed said.

"The sorting hat." The Professor said.

"Hmmm… You have a great mind, oh, strong too, and loyal. But where to put you?"

"Ok, were is that voice coming from?" Ed asked.

"The hat." The Professor said.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat said, and Professor McGonagal took the hat off Ed's head.

"Well, what the hell was that about!" Ed asked

"That is what house you will be taking your classes withs and if you would like that is the dormitory you will sleep in with your classmates." McGonagal explained.

"What do you mean 'if you would like', he has a choice?" Roy asked.

"Well Mr. Mustang, he is a special case, he is a teacher and a student. The teachers have rooms connected to there classrooms, and the students have the dormitories. So Mr. Elric has a choice to live with his fellow classmates or with you." The Professor explained.

"Well could I do both, like if I get mad at some of my classmates could I go to our room?" Ed asked.

"Well, I suppose. By the way, you start teaching next week, so you have time to get ready. Now other students have to get sorted, so you and Mr. Mustang can go to the Great Hall. Mr. Mustang, you are welcome to sit with Mr. Elric or the teachers. Oh, and the Gryffindor table is the second from the right." McGonagal finished and left to greet the first years.

"So, do you mind if I eat with you and the other Gryffindor's?" Roy asked.

"Sure, I'd like that." Ed replied.

So they were like the last ones, besides the first years, to enter the Great Hall. When they went to sit down the table they got stared at MORE.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT?" Ed asked, well, he made it more of a statement than a question.

A boy with red hair, sitting across from Ed said, "Well, all of the teachers are supposed to sit at that table." Pointing to a table at the front of the room.

"For your information, Roy is allowed to sit here with me." Ed explained.

"And who said that he could?" The boy asked.

"Professor McGonagal, Himself, and me." Ed said.

"What gives him and you authority? You're just a student." The boy said.

"Well, my friend, that is were you are mistaken. We are the Alchemy Teachers." Ed said.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Do you really expect me to believe that you are the alchemy teacher? Why don't you prove it? Here's a pencil, why don't you show me that you can do alchemy? No student in this school can do a successful transmutation, seeing how this is the first year we have an alchemy class." The boy said.

"Don't need it." Ed said, simply.

"Then you can't do alchemy. I did some reading over the summer, and you need to draw a transmutation circle." The boy said, sounding superior.

"Oh ya, watch. I'm going to turn you're half used pencil into a full pencil again." Ed said, while the boy just sat there, watching.

Ed put the pencil down on the table, clapped his hands, there were blue lights and the pencil was full again. Then Roy snapped his fingers and lit the pencil on fire.

"You just couldn't leave me be, could you." Ed said turning to Roy, who was laughing uncontrollably, "What's so funny?" Roy just pointed at the boy, who's face had the funniest expression while trying to put out the smoldering pencil. Then half of the people at the Gryffindor table and some from the surrounding tables started to clap.

"What was with the fire?" The boy said.

"That was The Flame Alchemist over there." Ed said, pointing to Roy "Lives up to his name, doesn't he?"

All the boy could do was nod. In came the first years, and Professor McGonagal got out that hat again, but this time it started to sing.

"Roy, I think that that hat has problems." Ed whispered.

"Yeah, me too." Roy said.

"Shhhhh!" The boy sitting across the table from Ed said.

Professor McGonagal started calling names out, but the onley ones Ed paid attention to were Harry, the hat took a while to decide his, Ron, the hat insulted him, and Hermione, it took like 10 seconds to send her to a house. Of course they all went to Gryffindor. After the sorting was finished, the feast began.

"So, Ed, are you gong to bunk with me or the rest of the Gryffindor's?" Roy asked, kind of hoping that he would chose to stay with him.

"Well, I think that I'm going to bunk with you." Ed said between bites of food.

Roy was thinking 'Yes! … Wait,…WHAT AM I THINKING! AM I SOME KIND OF PERVERT OR SOMETHING? WHAT DO I THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN BETWEEN US!'

"But when we get notified that there are big test's and exams, I'm going to bunk with the other Gryffindor's so that we can study together and stuff." Ed continued.

"Why did you chose to be my room mate for the rest of the time?" Roy asked, smirking.

"Well, we have to teach a class together so if we share a room we can have a easer time planning what to teach them." Ed explained.

"Yeah, I guess." Roy said.

While Ed and Roy were having there conversation, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were having their own conversation and not paying attention to the conversation Ed and Roy were having, so they did not know about Ed teaching.

About a half of an hour later, when everyone was finished eating, the students of Hogwarts went to their assigned houses. Harry and the others had not even noticed when Ed and Roy had walked of.

"So, where is our classroom?" Ed asked as they walked the halls of the school.

"Well, it should be right here." The Fire Alchemist answered, stopping at a wooden door.

Ed opened the door and walked in, followed by Roy.

Spotting the door at the back of the room, the Fullmetal Alchemist said, "Hey, what about our stuff?"

"Well, the professor said that they would be here when we arrived." Roy said, as confused as Ed on how they would be able to sort all of the students stuff in such a short time.

"Well, lets go see if it's here." Ed said, grabbing Roy's hand and pulling him into the other room. And there was their stuff, to both of their surprise.

"How the heck could they have known that I chose to be your roommate instead of staying with the other Gryffindor's!" Ed asked, now in complete shock.

Roy just smiled and said, "It's magic. Now we should go to sleep, you have classes tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ring ring ring

"Time to get up. Oh ya, I have to start planning me and Ed's lesson's." Roy said as he hit the button to turn his alarm off. "Wake up, Ed."

Ed just put his pillow over his head to drown out the noise.

"You're really not a good morning person, are you Ed?" Roy asked the fullmetal alchemist, who had fallen back asleep.

"GET UP!" Roy yelled at Ed, taking his pillow at the same time.

"Hey, give me that back, I was sleeping! What time is it, anyways?" Ed said.

"It's 7 o'clock." Roy said.

"7! Let me go back to sleep, then wake me up in, like, 3 hours." Ed said.

"You have classes in, like, an hour." Roy said.

"What! That's too early!" Ed complained.

"No, not really…" The Flame Alchemist sighed.

"Yes, it is!" Ed said, and threw his pillow at him, hitting him in the head.

"Hey! What was that for!" Roy asked, throwing the pillow back at Ed, who dodged it.

"For waking me up!" Ed debated.

"Well, you needed to get up!"

"No, what I needed was to get more sleep."

"Then you would have missed your classes, which start in 20 min." Roy said, finishing the debate.

Ed walked over to his clothes and grabbed his robes, then headed to the bathroom to change. Which left Roy there laughing to himself.

Ed Thinking-

'Why does he have to laugh at me all the time? It makes me feel like a little kid, I'm fifteen. Maybe it was a mistake deciding to be his roommate.'

"Come on Ed, you have your first class in 10 min, and why the hell are you taking so long in there anyways?" Roy asked, thinking to himself how Ed's going to be late for his first class of the year.

"That's is not any of your buisness, Mustang." Ed said, coming out of the bathroom.

"I didn't mean it that way," He stated, rolling his eyes, "So, what is your first class anyway?" Roy asked, changing the subject

"Why do you care? … I have Potions, with Professor Snape." Ed responded, as the two of them walked to the dungeons.

"Well believe it or not, I do care. By the way, try not to be such a…" Mustang started.

"Be such a…?" Ed questioned.

"Well, try not to be such a smart ass with Snape." Roy finished.

"Yeah, that's real nice Mustang, and why shouldn't I talk back to this teacher anyway?"

"Well for one, you shouldn't talk back to any of the teachers here, and not Snape because he is not the nicest teacher here." Roy made clear.

"Whatever… here is the dungeon, see ya later." Ed said wavering goodbye and continued down to the dungeon.

"Take your seats children." Yelled a teacher at the front of the room as Ed walked in.

Harry waved to Ed, telling him to come over.

"We saved you a seat." Ron whispered.

"Thanks." Ed responded.

"Stop talking!." The Professor yelled.

"This is going to be a long and painful class." Ed said to himself.

After 45 min. of mind-numbing lectures, the class was finished.

"Damn, that class is going to make me dread waking up in the morning." Ed told himself.

"So I take it the class is not very enjoyable." Roy said walking up behind Ed and putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Nope, none, no fun what so ever." Ed replied.

"Glad I'm not in that class." Roy added.

"An that is why you are lucky… hey, why are you here any way?" Ed said, surprised that Roy came to meet him after class.

"I got nothing better to do."

"Yeah, guess not."

"So where do you go now?" Roy asked.

"………………Flying." Ed said, he didn't look at what he had in till just now so he was shocked that it said flying.

"…flying?" Roy asked, wondering if this was a joke.

"Yes, Flying." Ed said, stuffing the peace of paper that had his classes on it in Mustang's face.

"Wow, I'm going to have to watch this." Roy said as they arrived at the quidditch field.

"Whatever, but if you're staying, hold my books for me." Ed said shoving his books into Roy's hands.

"Okay." Roy said taking Ed's books from him.

As Ed and Roy continued talking, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were watching them wondering what Ed and Roy were saying.

"Isn't Mr. Mustang holding Ed's books?" Ron asked.

"Yeah he is!" Harry exclaimed.

"But isn't that what boy's do for there girlfriends." Hermione stated.

"What if… you know… the're…" Ron started.

"Don't even finish that sentence. They couldn't be." Hermione said, in denial.

"and why not?" Ron continued.

"Because, I don't think that Ed is like that." Hermione finished.

"Ed's coming, change the subject." Harry said franticly.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ed said.

"Not much…" Hermione said, covering Ron's mouth before he could say anything.

"All right, lets get started, stand by a broom… Oh, it looks like we have a visitor." Madam Hooch said, looking at Mustang.

"Hey." Roy said walking over (still holding Ed's books).

"Would you like to join us, Professor Mustang?" Madam Hooch asked.

"No, I'm just here watching Ed." Roy explained, when Roy said that some of the other students started to whisper about how 'Professor Mustang called Ed by his first name and how teachers ordinarily call students be there last name.'

"Oh, come on Roy, why not?" Ed said trying to make Roy join them, and more muttering about 'why did Ed call Mr. Mustang by his first name?'

"Because I don't know how to ride a… broom." Roy argued.

"Well, we don't either. What, the Great Colonel Roy Mustang, hero of the Eastern Rebellion can't handle a broom?" Ed insulted.

"Fine…"

"Wonderful. Now everyone stand a broom."

The four first years and Roy all stood in a row by five brooms (after Roy put Ed's books down).

"Just try not to start your broom on fire." Ed whispered to Roy.

"I have no intension to put **my** broom on fire… but I can't say the same for yours." Roy replied.

"Ok, now that every one has a broom, place your right hand over your broom and say UP." Madam Hooch advised them to do.

"Ok…. UP" Ed yelled along with everyone else.

Harry's came up on his first try, as for Ed, Roy and Hermione, theirs came up after a couple of tries, and last, Ron's came up after hitting him in the head and every one had laughed at him.

"Now that you all have a hold on your brooms, swing your right leg over it, lift of the ground, hover, and touch back down." The professor called out.

At that moment, a boy had lifted into the air and lost control of his broom. Ed and Roy were the only ones that didn't rush over to him when he had fallen off.

"Worse has happened to me… and you for that matter." Ed said looking up at Roy.

"…Yeah" Roy sighed.

"What's wrong?" Ed questioned.

"Oh nothing… just thinking about the rebellion…" Roy remarked.

"…Oh, is it because of what I said? Look, if what I said hurt you, I'm really sorry." Ed said, seeing Roy's hurt look on his face, Ed just wraped his arms around Roy.

"…Ed…" Roy said as his eyes widened.

"Oh…s-sorry." Ed said pulling away from Roy, grabbing his books and ran to his next class.

End Chapter 5

AN

Ok so I updated sooner than I thought I would but I bet that all of you peoples are happy about that . … and well my new story has died and gone to the trash so I get more time to work on this fic .; I think that this story is going to shorten my life by like 5 years xD and I'm going to have to use 'time cards' to skip weeks at a time (in the story) because I can not do every day it will make the story extremely boring and like really, really long so forgive me for that V.V any way I'm blabbering now so please keep reading

Edited by Dyslexic Angel


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What was I thinking! I cannot believe that I did that! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Ed yelled at himself mentally and started to bang his head against the desk.

"Are you alright Mr. Elric?" Professor Binns asked, looking at Ed oddly.

"What?… oh yeah, I'm ok." Ed said, not convincing the History of Magic teacher.

"Well, pay attention…" Professor Binns said and went on with his speech on 'what the class will be learning this year' to the students that meant 'what the class will be sleeping through this year' so that took up the rest of the class.

"Damn, this is just like a day of lectures… its soooo boring." Ed grumbled as he was walking to the transfiguration class room and sat in a char next to Harry.

"Hey Ed, what's up?" Harry asked as Ed sat down.

"The sky." Ed responded bluntly, and Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Take your seats, children, take your seats." Professor McGonagall called out. "In this class you will learn how to turn one thing into another thing using magic."

"Oh yay, more lectures on what were going to learn this year." Ed sighed.

"Well at least we have lunch next…" Harry said.

"Oh, crap I forgot! We have lunch next that means I have to see that… umm… I'm going to be quiet now." Ed whispered to Harry, who just looked at him like he was crazy.

"What did you do now?" Harry asked Ed, as if Ed got into trouble often.

"I didn't do any thing." Ed said nervously.

"What ever you say." Harry replied.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Elric do you have something to share with the class?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"No." They both said.

"Well, then pay attention." Professor McGonagall said and continued with her speech on how were going to start with small things and work are way up to harder things that took the rest of the class to finish.

"Lunch time!" Ron said as he ran up to Ed and Harry, who were leaving the transfiguration class room.

"Joy." Ed said sarcastically.

"What's his problem?" Ron asked Harry.

"No clue, I think that his is avoiding something or someone." Harry answered as they walked to the great hall for lunch.

"Am not!" Ed yelled as he began to walk faster.

"He is." Harry and Ron said to each other as they tried to catch up to Ed.

Ed sat down at the nearly empty gryffindor table, and Harry and Ron sat down across from him.

"So what's on your mind?" Ron asked, interested to hear Ed's answer.

"nothing ." Ed replied coldly.

"Hey Ed." Mustang said. as he put one arm over Ed's shoulder and sat down.

"What **are **you doing!" Edward exclaimed as he swatted Roy's hand of his shoulder.

"Ya know, I think that Mr. Mustang has a thing for Ed." Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione.

Harry and Hermione jus stared at Ron and said in unison "Duh!" as Ed and Mr. Mustang continued to fight.

"Well, you hugged me!" Mr. Mustang shouted.

"Yeah… well… umm…." Ed couldn't think of an excuse.

"I guess that you really don't hate me as much as you thought." Roy said as he smirked.

AN-

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I thought that I should post at least something before I go on vacation. I have to leave my computer so I cant type on the trip v.v . oh well I'll update more as soon as I get back.

Chapter 6 (con.)

"Ok well maybe I don't, so what!" Ed yelled.

"So nothing, I'm just saying that you don't have to be so mean to me is all." Roy stated.

Ed just stared at Roy and said, "Ok… now what's with the touching?" and pointed to the hand that somehow found its way to Ed's knee.

"Well… um… I don't know." Roy managed to say as he removed his hand from Ed's knee quickly.

"Just stop it would you?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, sure…."

"Umm… hate to break up this love fest but…" Ron stopped when Ed and Roy were glaring daggers at him.

"What Ron means to say is that we have to get to class." Harry said.

"Okay, you guys go ahead, I'm going to get something to eat." Ed said as the others left.

"Hey, Ron did you see Ed last night in the commons?" Harry asked.

"Come to think of it, no I didn't." Ron answered.

"Hmm… that's strange, and why is Mr. Mustang here?" Harry continued.

"That is a good question…" Hermione said.

"Ya know, I think that there is something strange about Mr. Mustang." Ron continued.

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"I don't know like-" Ron started but was cut off by Hermione.

"HE LIKES ED!" Hermione yelled.

"What?" Both Harry and Ron asked.

"Are you two that blind?" Hermione asked.

"Apparently we are." Harry said, still confused.

"Idiots! I'll explain…"

now back to Ed and Roy-

"So now why did you hug me?" Roy asked as Ed was finishing his apple.

"Well… umm… I think that I felt responsible for you getting all depressed when I mentioned the rebellion, so I was trying to… comfort you or something along those lines." Ed explained.

"Oh… well then, that's okay…. But if you ever get depressed and I try to comfort you, you can't go crazy or anything." Roy said.

"Deal." Ed agreed.

"Hey, don't you need to get to class?" Roy asked looking at his pocket watch.

"Holey Cheese! I'm late!" Ed yelled and ran off.

"Holey cheese? He is a strange one. But strange isn't bad." Roy muttered to himself.

in the charm's room-

"Mr. Elric, you're late."

"Yeah, sorry I was talking to Mustang. Oh… I mean Mr. Mustang." Ed explained.

"That's fine, take your set next to Mr. Malfoy." Professor Flitwick said, pointing to Malfoy with his wand.

"Joy." Edward said sarcastically, and walked over to his set.

"So, Mustang? What's that about?" Malfoy said smirking.

"Yeah, I just can't get use to calling him Mr. Mustang." Ed explained.

"So how long have you known each other? Must be pretty long to be calling him by his first name." Malfoy questioned, still smirking.

"Hmm… lets see… about 3 years." Ed said, starting to get annoyed with the third degree he was getting.

"So, how long have you been dating?" Malfoy asked, somewhat seriously.

Edwards eye just twitched, he transmuted his hand into a blade and yelled, "Who in this damned school gave you that idea, tell me or I'll cut your head of!" and by this time Ed was behind Malfoy with a blade to his neck.

"Mr. Elric what is this about!" Professor Flitwick asked franticly.

"This jerk made a joke about Mu- **Mr. **Mustang dating!" Edward shouted angrily and continued to twitch.

"Well, it's true, isn't it?" Malfoy was really pushing his luck today.

"HELL NO." Ed yelled.

"Okay… class dismissed for today." Professor Flitwick said.

With that Ed ran off to his (and Roy's) room.

"Hey Edward, your early." Roy said casually.

"Yeah, class was dismissed early!" Ed said still angrily and went to sit in his bed.

Followed shortly by Roy "So what happened? I can tell that your angry, so don't try to tell me that everything is fine." Roy said sitting down next to Ed.

"You know that kid from the train that I punched?" Ed asked.

"Yeah… what did you do to him now?" Roy asked, halfway laughing.

"Hey, it's not what I did, at first, he's the one who made a joke about you and me dating!" Ed finished.

Roy twitched angrily and finished, "And then what did you do?"

"Umm… about that…I kinda, almost cut his head off." Ed finally said.

"Really? Wow I thought that you would totally kill him." Roy said laughing.

"Hey! I do have **some** control over my temper ya know." Ed said, resenting the fact that he has a short temper.

"I'm just kidding." Roy said, patting Ed on the head.

Ed just rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's get started on our lesson plans." Roy said and walked into the class room.

"Fine." Ed sighed.

"Ok, so I think that we should just go over the history of alchemy in the first class and go from there." Roy suggested.

"Yeah, okay." Ed agreed.

"But for the 5th years and 7th years, I think that we should go over the dangers of the philosophers stone, they should be mature to at least to under stand how dangerous it is."

"Yeah, but lets not tell the 1st years about it unless they ask about it." Ed decided.

"… But should we tell them about our past's to give examples?" Roy asked.

"Maybe the 7th years, but just because this is there last year at school and they could go out into the world and make the same mistakes we made." Ed said, sounding a little depressed.

"That's a good idea." Roy agreed.

"When will we tell them?" Ed asked.

"Before Christmas, so then they can't do any damage to the world over break." Ed suggested.

"Yeah, you can never know what could happen to these kids having us as teachers." Roy laughed.

"That's for sure!" Ed joined in the laughing.

"Ya know… no, never mind." Roy started.

"What?" Ed asked when he stopped laughing.

"Nothing." Roy said.

"What?" Ed repeated.

"Fine, I was going to say that you look really cute when you laugh." Roy finished his earlier comment.

"Oh… well umm… thanks." Ed said, blushing.

"So, what's your favorite class so far?" Roy asked changing the subject.

"Umm… I think Transfiguration, it's a lot like alchemy but you use magic instead of science." Ed answered.

"And who is your favorite teacher?" Roy continued.

"Professor Flitwick, no contest." Ed said happily.

"Whys that?" Roy asked.

"HE IS THE ONE PERSON IN THIS SCHOOL THAT I HAVE SEEN SO FAR THAT IS SHORTER THAN ME!" Ed said half happily and half angrily, Mustang just sat there laughing.

"Ya know, you should go hang out with your friends for a while, since we're already done, you have a free hour." Roy suggested.

"I don't think so, I'm going to take a nap, wake me up in a hour, ok?" Ed asked.

"Okay." Roy said, but Ed was already asleep.

"He should really get more sleep…" Roy thought, and just watched Ed sleep from the door way.

AN  
Edited by Dyslexic Angel


	7. Chapter 7

"Ed, wake up." Roy said. He shook Ed by his shoulder to get him to wake up.

"No, I don't want to go to class…" Ed mumbled, still half asleep.

"Well, a letter from Al came when you were asleep." Roy said holding a peace of paper in front of Ed's face.

"Really! Give it!" Ed said, jumping at Roy to get the letter.

"Here." Roy said, surrendering the letter.

Ed ripped the letter open and read,

"Hey Brother, I herd that terms started today so I decided to write you a letter. So, how are your classes and why are you at that school any way? No one ever tells me any thing. Until you come home I am staying at the Eastern Headquarters, so I am not in any danger at all. Please try to get along with Colonel Mustang. Hawkeye says 'That if even one of you come back hurt with out a good reason (but there is really no good reason when you're at a school) you both will be getting a bullet to the head!', so if I were you I would try to get along with the Colonel. Hope to see you soon, please write back. Love, your Brother, Al

P.S. How fast do owls travel any way? Oh and say hi to the Colonel for me." Ed finished.

"Well that was nice." Roy commented.

"Yah, it was…" Ed agreed.

"You should reply." Roy suggested.

"Yah, I'm going to… after my next class!" Ed said, looking at his pocket watch. He grabbed his books and ran out the door, past Mustang.

In the Defense against the Dark Arts Room-

"Hello people, I am here!" Ed declared as he entered the Defense against the Dark Arts room.

"V-very w-w-well, t-take y-you're s-s-set." The Professor said.

'Wow, another great teacher, I can already tell…' Ed thought sarcastically as he took his set next to Harry.

As Ed sat down, Harry started yet ANOTHER, conversation.

"So why are you so happy?"

"What do you mean?" Ed asked confusedly.

"Well: at lunch you wouldn't talk, in charms you almost cut Malfoy's head off, that wouldn't have all that bad though, and you were no where to be found last period. So what's up?" Harry explained.

"Well, I'm happy because I got a letter from my brother." Ed said cheerfully.

"Oh, what did he have to say?" Harry wondered.

"Not much, just the normal junk." Ed answered.

"Care to elaborate…?" Harry was trying to figure out more of what happens in Ed's life

"Well, to put it into short terms, If Roy and I even try to kill each other, which we have tried to do before, we are going to get a bullet to the brains from Hawkeye. She's almost hit just about every one of us like, 50 times." Ed explained, rubbing his head.

"So someone has actually tried to shoot you?" Harry said, in shock.

"Yeah, and let me tell you she didn't miss because she's a bad shot-she missed because she is the best shot in the military and shooting a bullet past your head is her idea a warning." Ed explained further.

"Wow, you have some really messed up friends." Harry said, thinking how normal his life was in comparison.

"No one really pays any attention on the first day, do they?" Ed asked randomly.

"No, I guess not. Ron said that his brothers say that this is how it is all week." Harry replied.

"Great, then I'm going to write back to my brother." Ed said as he took a piece of paper and a pen.

Ed wrote,

'Hey! Thanks for the letter. I guess that owls travel really fast, I got your letter before all my classes were completed. Guess what? I have to get up at 7:00 in the morning! Oh, and I have to share a room with Colonel Sarcasm. Well, I guess that I kinda' chose to share a room with him instead of the 11 year old ingrates. However, so far my classes are ok. Oh, and I have a teacher that is shorter than me! Also, I'm getting along with "Mr. Mustang" Ha ha hah, that's what all of are students have to call him and I guess I do to when I'm in class. Hey, does that mean that they have to call me Mr. Elric? Oh yeah, when we arrived here some teacher of mine told me that Roy and I have to teach a class on alchemy to 1st years, 5th years and 7th years, three days a week! I'll see you as soon as I can. Love, Ed

P.S. Roy says 'Hey.''

Ed didn't know, but Harry was trying to read what Edward was writing. He could only get a couple sentences though.

'Hmmm… Ed is sharing a room with Mr. Mustang? I wonder why.' Harry thought. That was the last thing that he had a chance to read, since Ed had folded the peace of paper up and put it in one of his books.

"T-that's i-i-it f-for t-to-today." Professor Quirril said.

"So what class do you have next?" Harry asked as they were walking out of the class.

"Ummm…" Ed said as he looked for his list of classes "I have… Astronomy!"

"What's wrong with that?" Ron asked as he came out of nowhere behind Harry.

"Well my teacher made my brother and me stay on an island for a month, alone, and we looked at the stars so much we know just about everything about the stars and planets. Grrrr… I'm going to go see what Mustang has to say about this, probably nothing good." Ed said on his way back to the alchemy room.

"Roy, why in gods name do I have to take an astronomy class!" Ed yelled as he entered the room.

"Because its part of the curriculum here?" Roy replied, bewildered as to why Ed did not want to take this class.

"Well I'm not taking it! I had to study stars and planets with my Alchemy teacher for some unknown reason!" Ed continued to yell.

"Ok then don't, just tell the headmaster that you don't want to take the class next Monday when he comes to see if we are good teachers and will observe our class." Roy said, not entirely caring if Ed learned about stars or not. It wasn't THAT important

"And what do you suppose I should do in 'til then?" Ed groaned at the thought of going to that class for the next week.

Seeing the look on Ed's face said that there was no way that he would be going to that class for a week, but was expecting Roy to make him go, Roy said something unexpectedly.

"Ditch."

At this completely unseen comment, Ed just fell out of the char that he was sitting in.

"What! You're actually saying I can cut my class for a week!" Ed inquired, still in astonishment that Roy of all people was telling Edward to cut classes.

"Yes, but ONLY that class. I'll cover for you on that one, but if you even _consider_ cutting another class I'll make you do all the lesson plans by your self for 2 months." Roy said, half way joking

"Yes, sir." Ed replied, joking along by saluting.

"So what are you going to do this period if you don't have any classes?" Roy asked.

"I'm going to send my letter to Al…. Um… do you have an owl, or something?" Ed asked, feeling utterly brainless asking Roy if he had an owl.

"I don't have one, but the one that brought the letter has been sitting at the window since it gave me the letter." Roy indicated, pointing at the open window and the black feathered owl sitting on the frame

"Okay..." Ed understood, walking over to it holding out the piece of paper. The owl took the folded piece of paper in its beak and took to the air.

"So, now what?" Roy said, after a couple seconds of silence.

"I don't know. We could talk…?" Ed suggested, walking over to where Roy was sitting.

"About what…?" Roy wondered.

"I don't know. Umm… why do you want to become Furhehr so much?" Ed started once he grabbed a chair and sat down, across from Roy.

"Because, you know how I was forced to kill those two doctors, and… and I want to protect you… and all of my other soldiers from that pain……the pain of killing someone." Roy tried to explain in as little words as possible, tilting his head down.

"We all carry scars on our hearts…" Ed whispered just loud enough so Roy could hear him.

Roy stayed silent, but couldn't help but look up enough to see two gold eyes looking at him.

"You killed two people… and I caused my brother to lose his body. But the law of equivalent trade means that there has to be some good that came out of it." Ed said, completely serious, looking straight into Roy's eyes.

"…Maybe, you loosing your brother's body had an equal thing good happen." Roy said closing his eyes for a second or two and standing up. He walked over to Ed.

"What?" Ed asked, shaking his head in disbelief that anything good had happened to him since that incident

Kneeling down next to Edward, who now had his head turned away from Mustang, Roy answered,

"…It, it brought you to me. I don't think that you have any idea how important you are to me." and in one swift motion Roy grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him into an embrace.

"…why?" Ed whispered, still held close to the flame alchemist.

"Why what?" Roy asked, pulling away from the embrace to look at Edward.

"Why, why am I so important to you?" Ed asked, eyes starting to tear up.

"Honestly, I don't really know, but you are." Roy truthfully said and ran his hand down the side of Edward's face.

"Thank you. Thank you, for caring about me." Ed said as he shed a tear and buried his head into Roy's chest. Roy leaned on the nearest desk and stroked Ed's hair, even though it was braided.


	8. Chapter 8

- - - - - - - - -

Chapter 8

- - - - - - - - -

About ten minutes had passed and Ed had dozed off in Roy's arms, which was uncomfortable for Roy since they were still on the floor.

Another minute passed and familiar girl walked into the room.

"Ed, are you here? Professor Sinistra sent me here to see if you were here; she wants to know why you aren't in class." She called.

"Would you shut up?" Roy hissed from across the room, where Hermione didn't see the two on the floor

Hermione walked over to where she thought she herd Roy, and when she came upon the two she twitched.

"What in the world is this!" she inquired, partly screaming

"Ed is asleep." Roy stated

"I can see that! But why is he in your arms?" Hermione asked, noting that Roy's arms were wrapped tightly around Ed. The golden haired boy stirred, waking up from the noise

"What's going on…?" A slightly coherent Ed asked

Hermione pulled Ed away form Mustang and asked, "Ed is he harassing you?"

"No. What are you crazy?" Ed laughed and helped a stiff Roy up off the ground

"But… He… You… exactly how good of friends are you?" Hermione asked

"…I…don't…know…" Ed said, sounding stupid

"How can you not know? Do you like him or not?" Hermione yelled, but didn't stick around to here the answer.

"She REALLY has some issues." Ed said, staring at the door she left open.

"Yeah." Roy agreed

"But… she is right. Where do we stand?" Ed asked, turning around to face Mustang

"Well I like you… a lot." Roy said, running his hand down the side of Edwards face.

"But I don't know how I feel about you right now… I think that were ummm… friends with benefits right now." Ed said, he kind of did like Roy, but to what extent, he didn't know

"Whatever you want." Roy replied.

"Okay then that settles that." Ed said, sitting down in a chair nearby.

"You do know that you have to go to your next class, don't you?" Roy asked, looking at his watch

"Already?" Ed whined. He got up to leave.

"Wait Ed." Roy said grabbing Ed's arm, turning him around and kissing him on the forehead gently.

"What the hell was that!" Ed asked, holding out his fist to Mustang in a threatening manner.

"That is what I would like to call a benefit." Roy replied, smirking.

Ed just smacked himself in the face with his hand and sighed.

"Look what I got my self into now."

"It's your own fault." Roy teased.

Ed left to go to his next class, which he spent in a daze.

This drew Harry, Ron, and Hermione's attention.

"Do you think he has mood swings?" Ron asked, seeing as there was nothing better to do but talk. After all, who needs homework done when there's gossip around?

"Maybe. What do you think Hermione… Hermione?" Harry said, waving a hand in front of Hermione's face. The young witch was not just staring into space, but her hand would just not stop twitching.

"I think that this is going to be a very interesting school year: both Ed and Hermione are going nuts… Then again, they could have been like this all the time." Ron laughed

"…No, they weren't like this on the train." Harry said logically.

When that period was finished, they all had a free class as their last period so Ron, Harry, and Hermione decided to pry further into Ed's life. They're teens, give them a break!

"So Ed, why don't you show Harry and Ron your room?" Hermione said, quite coldly.

"Sure. Oh, and you know it's really rood to enter a room without knocking." Ed said, glaring at the girl who was beginning to get on his nerves.

Harry and Ron were both thinking,

'Did I miss something?'

Ed led the three to Roy and his room on the first floor of the castle. As they entered the room they saw Roy sitting at one of the many desks, that could sit about 45 students, reading a book.

"Hey Ed…" Roy greeted with a quick wave of is hand, not looking up from his book.

"Harry, Ron and… Hermione are here." Ed noted, waving a hand in front of Mustangs face to draw his attention from the book.

"Oh, That's nice…Why?" Roy said, glaring at Hermione.

"What DID she do!" Ron whispered to Harry who just stood there trying to figure out just that.

"Why don't you show them are room." Roy suggested.

"Okay." Ed said, gesturing that the three should follow him. Ed led them to the next room over and opened the door to a room with 2 double beds, a night stand in between the two beds, a fireplace next to the door, a closet, and a window.

"Wow, nice room!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, we're stuck with a bunch of other kids, and you just have one other person with you." Harry added.

"Yeah, but why do you have this room?" Hermione asked, looking at Ed.

"That is just one benefit of having a teacher as a best friend." Roy said, seemingly coming out of nowhere, behind Hermione.

"TEACHER?" She laughed.

"Yes Teacher." Roy replied calmly.

"I bet that's a lie, and I bet that you too being in the military is a lie too!" Hermione accused.

"Don't you EVER say that again! Do you know how much I have been put through in the military?" Ed yelled back at her, butting into the fight going on. He then got a glazed, sad look in his eyes before shaking it off and glaring again.

"Well then, do you have any proof that you're in the military?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, we do." Roy said, as the both he and the golden haired young man pulled out their silver watches.

"What does that prove?" Hermione asked

"These are watches that are given to every single State Alchemist. I have my uniform with me… and Ed do you have yours?" Roy explained, looking at the shorter boy.

Ed, twitching with anger, answered, "Yes, I have mine, but its too freakin' big on me!"

Roy, staring at Ed wondering why the cute boy didn't think of this before, so he asked, "Why don't you just make it smaller with alchemy?"

Ed blinked, "I actually never thought of that…"

"So show us them." Harry suggested, a little excited.

"Okay…" Ed said as he dug into his suitcase and grabbed his uniform. He then went into the bathroom and changed with Roy waiting for his chance to change.

When they came out, they were in matching blue outfits.

"Wow! those are cool uniforms." Ron said excitedly.

"Yeah totally! You two should wear them to dinner." Harry said looking at the time.

"Okay. Besides, I don't feel like changing back into robes." Ed said, throwing his clothes on the bed.

"Same here. Lets go, I'm starving." Roy said, leading the way to the Great Hall.

As they entered the room, time seemed to stop, and everyone seemed to look at Ed and Roy as they entered the huge room.

AN-

I would like to take this time to Thank my Beta: Shi Rurouni of the Aphrodesiac

Today I got sincerely Deperested so It will more than likely show in my work next chapter (i got depersted after i wrote this) so sorry about that.  
-See you next chapter, I'm of to cry in a corner... TT.TT


	9. Chapter 9

AN

A bit of ooc-ness in this chapter so sorry anbout that ; and By the way, The reason this took me so long is that one of my Bata's

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 9

- - - - - - - - - -

"Wow, now they look even stupider!" Someone from the Slytherin table yelled to break the silence.

"Why you little…" Roy muttered under his breath.

"Come on, just ignore them." Ed said as he led the way to the large Gryffindor table.

As they walked they could here random comments from all the houses, except their own, such as,

"Those outfits are so ugly."

"Wow they have matching outfits!"

"Why in the world aren't they in robes!"

"I herd that the taller one is the alchemy teacher." along with others.

When they finely sat down at the end of the table, the normal conversations restarted and the great hall was filled with noise again.

"What is with those outfits!" a first year that Edward recognized from charms class asked.

"Uniforms." Ed said before he started eating.

"For what?" Another student asked.

"Work." Roy said simply, in between bites of food.

The boy stared blankly at them before asking a question directed at Roy "You work somewhere other than here?"

"Hey, what about me!" Ed asked aggravated that he was forgotten. He then went back to stuffing food into his mouth.

"Yeah, Harry and Ron thought that we should wear the outfits to dinner, so we did." Roy said, finishing what was on his plate and getting up to leave.

"I'm going back to the room, Edward are you coming?"

"Yeah, sure." Edward said as he finished what was in his mouth.

As the two alchemists got closer to the door, the headmaster spoke.

"As a new event, this year we will be having a 'beginning of the school year social event'. Anyone is welcome to come. it will be from 7 to 9 o-clock tonight in this room. There will be music, dancing, and a chance to meet other students at the school. You may wear whatever you want."

"Well then…" Roy started.

"Whatever, lets go." Edward cut in, and the two left.

Later that night, Ed and Roy decided that they would go to the corny social event.

"You ready Mustang?" Ed called as he put his red coat over his black shirt and black pants.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Roy said as he came out of the bathroom. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and black pants with his hair slicked back.

Ed just took a couple seconds to stare at Roy before finally commanding, "Come here."

Ed jumped onto his bed so he could be at eye level with the other man.

"What are you doing?" Roy said as he walked over to the blond haired Alchemist and looked at him.

Ed smirked, and messed up Roy's hair.

"Your hair looks shitty when it's slicked back like that." he replied before jumping off the bed and walking off.

Roy followed Ed and, without the short teen noticing, he pulled the rubber band keeping Ed's hair in a braid out.

When they got to the Great Hall, there was music playing, and some instruments even had a charm on them so that they would play themselves. There were a lot of students and staff members there. Older students were dancing with friends from the previous years, and new students were talking with each other. There was a table of refreshments set up by one wall.

"Well this is boring." Ed complained "I'm going to go get some punch."

Roy just walked after him. Once they both had a glass of punch, they walked over to a corner of the room and started to discuss a theory Ed had about human transmutation. By this time, Ed's hair had fallen out of the braid it was originally in, but Ed had not noticed this yet.

Snape saw the two talking, but mistook Edward for a first year or second year, _female, _student. He thought this very odd for a student and a teacher, that just met, to be engaged in such a, from the looks of it, deep and professional conversation. So, naturally, Professor Snape went over to investigate.

As he approached the two, he thought up the way he was going to address the situation; but finally he said, "Excuse me Professor, young lady-" He would have finished his sentence, if he hadn't been cut of by a short blond alchemist.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'YOUNG LADY'?" Ed screamed, turning around so fast his hair flung around and hit him in the face.

Snape quickly, apologized. Not sincerely I might add

"Why, I'm sorry Mr. Elric, it was a misunderstanding." and backed away, believe it or not, he was scared by the young teen.

Ed didn't care at the moment, because now he understood why the professor thought him a girl.

Edward slowly turned his head to Roy and asked,

"Roy… would you mind telling me ware exactly my hair band is?"

Roy now had a ridiculous look on his face as he tried to keep from laughing. But never the less, he put up his wrist. It had a red hair band around it.

"Now tell me what exactly what you were thinking taking my hair band?" Ed was unusually calm about this, that usually meant something REALLY bad was going to happen soon.

"You look so much prettier with your hair down." Roy said, running a hand through the long blond hair just to irritate the teen.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Ed yelled, jumping on Roy in an attempt to strangle the man.

But all that happened was the two of them falling onto the ground, Ed on top of Roy, who was now pinned to the ground and grinning insanely. On the down side to his prank, though… his left wrist was killing him since Ed had a literal metal grip on him that was NOT easing up.

"Mr. Elric!" Professor McGonagal shouted, running over and trying to pull Ed off of Roy.

When she finely pulled the two apart, Roy was laughing and rubbing his wrist, but managed to say,

"That was so worth it!" through it all.

"I don't know what that was about, and I don't WANT to know, so you two… just go back to your room and don't kill each other." Professor McGonagal ordered.

The two left, but were followed by stares.

When they were back in there room they started talking again.

"I have got to tell Hughes about this." Roy said, sitting on his bed.

"Yeah, Yeah, now can I have my hair band back?" Ed asked.

"Here." Roy said, tossing the red rubber band to the shorter alchemist.

Ed started to try to braid his hair, having trouble since he could only use his left hand so his hair wouldn't get caught in the gears of is metal hand. It didn't help he was short a mirror.

Roy, seeing that his young friend was having trouble, went over and moved Ed's hand out of the way.

"What _are _you doing?" Ed asked.

"Braiding your hair." Roy replied easily, taking the hair band from Ed and tying off the braid so it wouldn't come undone again.

"Since when do you know how to braid?" Ed asked, turning around.

"Well, Hughes makes me do his daughter's hair, so eventually I learned." Roy said, shrugging.

"One day I think he's going to rape the poor kid…" Ed said, mostly as a joke.

"Hmmm…now that I think about it, you might be right." Roy replied before leaving to change into something he could sleep in.

Once Roy was finished, Ed went in and changed. They both went to sleep soon after.

The rest of the week went uneventfully: Ed went to his classes (well, most of them at least), Roy continued to accompany Ed to flying class, except on Fridays when he took that time to do what ever he didn't get done during the week.

But that next Monday, 7th period came…

"Ok, so we explain the basic idea of alchemy, give examples of the transmutation circles, show off, and were done." Roy instructed, standing at the door with Ed as the students started to arrive.

"Yeah, and if they don't pay attention we blow something up in there face!" Ed said excitedly, scaring one student that was entering the room.

"You do know we can't hurt these kids, right?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Ed replied, sulking slightly.

"Ed!" Harry called, coming up to the blond.

"You're in this class too?"

"Yeah, something like that." Ed replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Ok, everyone, take your seats." Roy commanded, walking to the front of the room. Ed shortly followed as Harry took his seat by Ron and Hermione.

"Alright, this is Alchemy class. I am Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist." Ed started.

"And I am Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist. We are going to be teaching you alchemy this year." Roy finished, ending with a flourishing bow.

Half the class, the half that recognized Ed from other classes, cried out,

"You have got to be kidding!"

When Ed and Roy looked around the room, they noticed that there were about 10 kids from each house, give or take a few. The headmaster of Hogwarts had appeared in the back of the room, not that anyone noticed.

"To start off, Alchemy is a science, NOT magic. Some people consider it magic, but its not." Ed started off.

"In order to gain something, another of the same value must be paid or sacrificed to change the very structure of things. This is stated by 'the law of equivalent exchange'." Roy continued.

"Also, there are three steps to alchemy. The first step is understanding, in which a person understands the molecular composition of an object. The second step is decomposition, in which all bonds in the substance are broken through the use of alchemic energy. The final step is reconstruction, in which those atoms are reconstructed into something new. Very good alchemists can also change the atom's element into something different as well. For example, I could change umm... Some sticks into a bow and arrow." Ed said.

"Each alchemist usually prefers one type of alchemy to another, but they can normally do all types. I Favorite Fire alchemy: turning air into fire." Roy explained.

"And I favorite changing metals." Ed said vaguely, not wanting to go over the story again.

"But unlike most alchemist, Mr. Elric has an advantage: he does not need an array like most alchemists require." Roy explained in his friend's place.

"To chance something you would need to draw an array such as this." Ed said, quickly drawing a simple transmutation circle on the chalk board behind him

"Each alchemy array is different. This array is used by my brother to transmute various things."

"This is also the array that you will be starting with." Roy added "Do you want to give an example?" he asked.

"Sure." Ed, instead of clapping his hands, used an array that he drew on a peace of paper: transmuting it into a paper bird.

"Wow…" Most of the class stared in awe.

One student from Ravenclaw raised her hand and asked, "What where those lights?"

"Lights are associated with transmutations. The most common among alchemists is a yellow light, which is associated with transmutations done through circles not on a person or on an article of clothing being worn. Or, the light could be purple, which occurs when people do a general transmutation with a circle tattooed on them or on an article of clothing being worn. Other colored light comes up when a person a proficient at one aspect of alchemy." Roy said, avoiding the real answer.

"But the color was blue…" The girl was cut off.

"Yes, well only 7th year students learn about blue and red lights." Ed answered.

"Well, that is all the time we have for today. See you all next week. Any other questions will be answered next week. " Roy finished.

Most of the students left the class saying things like,

'I never would have guessed he was such a grate alchemist.'

'This is such a cool class!'

'I have a lot of questions to ask next week.'

"Well it looks like I have chosen two great teachers. Good job. Oh, and Ed, it's fine if you don't take the astronomy class." The headmaster said cheerily, and left.

"How did he…" Ed started, trailing off.

"No clue…" Roy replied.

"Ed, why didn't you tell us that you were teaching a class?" Ron asked. Harry, Hermione, and he had stayed behind.

"I don't know…" Ed answered.

"Come on, lets get to our next class." Harry said as pulled Ed out the door.

"Well, I guess you weren't lying." Hermione muttered and followed her friends.

To FreeAnimeSpirit:

Ok you know what I dont really care what the fuck you think of my story! And I really dont think its fair to flame someone like that Without giving a god damned reason!

And BTW, in one of the "review's" You said "do the world a favor and kill yourself" Well guess what, I was cutting myself for the longest time! and i have thought of killing myself so much

but now i have a Someone who I love. so i wont be killing myself any time soon.

Hinageshi

To everyone else Please Review


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

And that was how the days went; Ed and Roy were teaching the 5th years and the 7th years the same thing, just a bit faster.

Ed and Roy's students were progressing quickly, the 1st years had already learned all the basic arrays and were getting semi-successful transmutations, they just could not get to re-constructing the matter. And the 5th years could re-construct the matter it was just not what they were trying to get, say they were trying to get a full human doll… they would get a, scary, doll head. And the 7th years could do simple, but successful, transmutations.

The school year was going great… until Halloween that is…

"So Ed, how is every thing going with you and Roy?" Harry asked as they were walking to charms class.

"Fine, were getting along, and I don't know… I think that he still likes me… but I still don't know how I feel." Ed explained. The 4 students had been discussing this since a couple of weeks ago when Hermione couldn't take it any more and spilled her guts to Harry and Ron. They'd seemed really spooked, they kept muttering stuff about giant dogs, and three heads…….or something like that.

They went into the class all very happy and came out fighting.

"The nerve of her, no wonder she has no friends!" Ron shouted, and was shoved by an upset Hermione.

"I think she heard you." Harry replied sarcastically, but worriedly.

Latter that night, the whole school was celebrating All Hollows Eve when the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher came running in with news that would ruin the night.

"T-T-Troll - In the dungeon's - Just thought you'd want to know." He stuttered before fainting dead away.

Panic rose among the students until the head master stood up and sternly commanded,

"Prefects, lead the students back to their houses; Teachers, follow me to the dungeons"

As Ed and Roy were about to leave with the teachers when Ed saw Ron and Harry sneak away from their house.

"Mustang, come on, Harry and Ron aren't going back to there house." Ed said, tugging on Roy's sleeve.

The two ran down the halls where Ed thought the two 11-year-olds went, when they heard a scream and crashes coming from the girl's bathroom.

"Let's go." Roy said, running in the direction of the scream and pulling on his glove.

When they arrived, Hermione was hiding under the sink, Ron was under a pile of wood, and Harry was unconscious.

Ed quickly transmuted his arm into a blade and started to attack the troll.

All Ed did was cut it up, which didn't do much. The troll got annoyed with this, so it crushed Ed into the wall the next time he tried to slice the troll. Roy burnt it to ash when he saw that it had hurt Ed.

"Ed!" Roy shouted, running over to the blond alchemist, who was lying unconscious and bleeding.

Roy picked Ed up bridle stile so as not to aggravate the boy's wounds to bad.

As he was leaving the room, the other teachers arrived.

"Ed and I killed it, Harry is unconscious, Hermione has been scared into the corner, and Ron is under a pile of wood over there." Roy explained, nodding his head in the direction of the rubble and leaving.

When he got back to his and Ed's room, the Flame Alchemist lay Ed down on the bed and went to get a wet rag and the bandages that he'd brought to the school. He then started to nurse Edward's wounds.

Roy ended up falling asleep on the edge of Edward's bed, so it was a little, odd surprise for Ed when he woke up.

"Eh… What happened?" Ed inquired, trying to sit up in his bed but failing and lying back down. Just then, he happened to notice the colonel's head resting on his human arm

"C-colonel?"

Ed stuttered and poked his head.

"Huh?" came the groggy, half asleep reply.

"Mind getting your head of my arm?" Ed asked dryly.

Roy immediately sat up and asked,

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Like shit. What happened?"

"You got beat up by a troll." Roy said mockingly.

"Really?" Ed asked, rubbing his head, which was in just a LITTLE BOT of PURE AGONY!

Roy nodded his head

"Yeah, you're probably going to be covered in bruises, and you have some cuts on your arms and back." He replied.

"What did it do to me?" Ed asked, coming up with a blank spot of memory that unnerved him.

"It hit you with its club and you flew into the wall. I guess that you hit your head pretty hard, to, since you can't remember what happened." Roy said the last part a little after thought-esque.

"Yeah, I guess that's logical." Ed retorted, trying to sit up again.

Helping Ed lean back against the head board, Roy asked Ed what the last thing he remembered was.

"The Hallow's Eve dinner." Ed told the older man.

"Well, then it's not TAHT bad: that was right before we fought the troll." Roy replied.

"Ok then, we shouldn't worry about it. Hey, what time is it?" Ed asked, realizing that it was a weekday and he had classes.

"Umm… it's 9 AM." Roy said, looking at his sliver watch.

"What! I missed some of my classes!" Edward shouted, trying to get up out of bed.

Roy stopped Ed from getting up by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Edward, relax! I'll tell your teachers that you are going to take time out to heal."

"Okay."

Ed relaxed a bit and asked,

"Could I have something to eat?"

"Heh, Yeah, I'll go get you something from the Great Hall." Roy replied and left.

About a minute after Roy left, Ed decided to take a bath; who knew, maybe it would help his wounds? It surprised Ed on how hard it actually WAS for him to get to the bathroom. But, after about 5 minutes of limping, he got to the bathroom and was ready to take a bath.

20 minutes later, Edward was finished with his bath and limped back to his bed.

Roy returned shortly after that with chicken soup. He had a hard time finding the kitchen since he always got his food in the Great Hall.

"Here, Ed, I got you some soup." Roy said, walking over to Ed.

"Thanks." Ed replied, taking the soup from the Flame Alchemist.

Ed ate the soup. When he was finished he asked,

"Hey have you eaten anything?"

"No, I'm not hungry. Why are your hair and bandages wet?"

"I took a bath. Is that okay?" Ed gave the other man a questioning look, as if asking the Colonel if his mind was in tact.

"Yeah, but now I have to re-bandage your wounds." Roy said, slightly irritated as he got up to get the bandages.

"No you don't: I'm fine."

"Ed, are you really going to fight me when I'm trying to help you?" Roy asked, sighing exasperatedly.

"Yah! I don't need you to wrap me up like a mummy." Ed replied, crossing his arms and wincing at the slight pain it caused him.

"But if you leave the bandages wet, your scrapes might get infected." Roy said.

"So what? I don't want any one treating my 'boo-boo's'." Ed stated, raising his hands and putting air quotes around the last word despite the tenderness in his arms.

'God, he is impossible.' Roy mentally groused, sighing.

'Well I'm a healthy adult and he is a wounded, animal, err, teen……. I think I can take him.' that's when Roy smirked wickedly and Edward got nervous.

"C-Colonel, why are you looking at me like that?" Ed asked, his voice shaky and his brow breaking out in a cold sweat.

Roy pinned Ed to the bed, hands above his head.

"Ow ow ow ow! That hurts, you jack ass!" Ed yelled in Mustang's face.

"Stop it!"

"Then let me re-bandage your cuts, peacefully." Roy said, emphasizing the word 'peacefully'.

"Fine, fine, fine, just get of me!" Ed grumbled hurriedly, making Roy get off of him.

"You know that you brought that upon your self." Roy pointed out smugly.

"No I didn't! You could have let me be." Ed argued.

"Well, I'm not going to let your cuts get infected, so you did, indeed, bring it upon your self." Roy explained as he got out new, and more importantly dry, bandages.

"Oh what ever." Ed mumbled, pouting slightly.

Roy sat down beside Edward and started to un-wrap the bandages.

"I think that most of the bleeding stopped over night, but some of the deeper cuts are still bleeding. So even if you want to go to your classes tomorrow, you can't go to flying, and herbology would probably NOT be the best thing. The plants might bite you from the smell of blood."

"And I want to go to my classes!" Ed sarcastically asked as Roy started to re-bandaged his wounds.

"Well, if you don't go you will have to do extra homework to catch up." Roy retorted, finishing bandaging Edward.

"You know, you're not bad at this medical junk. This bandaging job is almost better then some I've gotten in hospitals." Ed complemented, amazed the tiniest bit.

"Thanks. I had to bandage a lot of my own wounds when I… was… in the… wars…" Roy trailed off and was saved by the bell- or, in this case, the screeching owl at the window.

Roy turned and walked over to the window, taking the letter from the usually nocturnal bird.

Roy went over the letter mentally.

'Hiya Roy! Hope you and Ed are having a fun time at school. And if you're not, the pictures I have enclosed in the letter will brighten up your day for sure! Oh, and I trust that you had a happy Halloween? Oh, and have you found your self a wife yet! I mean, there have to be some hotties there. Well, I have to go or Hawkeye will shoot me for not doing my work.

Your friend, Maes

P.S., Behave your self with Edward: I heard that you two are sharing a room!' re-reading that last part, Roy shouted,

"I'll kill him!"

Edward just looked at him oddly but shook it off.

"I take it that it wasn't from my brother." Ed commented wryly.

"No, it was from the picture freak."

"What did he say?"

"You don't want to know." Roy sighed.

"Okay." Ed said and left it that.


	11. Chapter 11

AN

Sorry if it seems that I'm like skipping a lot of the story but I just don't know what to fill all the time with xx

And thanks for all the reviews! I was sitting here typing this on my birthday (6-25) and I was like "Wow its my Birthday and I'm sitting at my laptop typing my Fanfiction I think that there is something wrong." But then I go and look at my e-mail and I have like 5 new reviews and believe it or not that was like the best part of the day since my brother and Father were fighting like the whole day -sigh- Oh well the point is that I really liked your reviews.

And again thanks to my awesome beta Shi Rurouni of the Aphrodesiac your great!

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

Edward slowly got better and returned to his classes after 2 weeks

After the first week of Edward's absence, his teachers started to worry that his academic status would suffer from not being in class, so they started to come by Ed and Roy's room to give Edward's homework and shortened versions of the lessons.

All but Snape and Madam Hooch that is, since Snape doesn't like Ed and you can't really teach someone to fly when they're confined to their bedroom and have trouble sitting up.

On another note: Ed and Roy were having trouble figuring out what else to teach their students.

Which brings us to the second-to-last class for 7th year students in November.

"What are we going to do! We have barely been able to get through this week's classes!"

Ed got the 7th years started on some new transmutation practice and went to talk to Roy by there desks.

"Well, we only have to last another week until December, then we can go over our stories and explain how alchemy is dangerous." Roy replied.

"Yea, but what are we going to do this week and next week! And what are we going to do with the 1st 5th years!" Ed pointed out.

"Well, if we are going to tell the 7th years our stories, then we, in turn, will have to tell them about state alchemist. So, why don't we start to explain that to the 1st 5th years as well?" Roy suggested.

"NO!" Ed exclaimed, drawing some attention to himself.

"Why not?" Roy asked.

"We are NOT going to tell all of our classes our stories! The whole damn school will know."

"Not our stories, just about the state." Roy eased calmly.

"But still, the 7th years might spread it around the school just as much." Ed said, seeing that he was failing to get his point across.

"No they won't; when I told the headmaster that we would be telling the 7th years, he gave me a spell for you to cast on the class so they won't be able to talk about that outside of this classroom." Roy explained.

"Well that works." Ed commented, pouting slightly that he hadn't been told earlier.

"Mr. Elric." One of the students in the front of the class said, raising their hand.

"Yes, what is it?" Edward asked the slightly older girl.

"If you are a muggle, then how can Mr. Mustang and you do magic?" the girl asked, after overhearing the conversation between the two alchemist's.

"Well… I don't know." Ed said with a confused expression on his face.

"How do you not know?" The girl inquired in disbelief.

"Well… Ed isn't it possible that your… Father could have had wizard blood" Roy considered cautiously.

"NO! I do not have my father's blood in me!" Ed growled.

"I'm sensing some family issues…" The girl muttered.

"And what about you Roy?" Ed questioned.

"I have no idea. My parents never told me anything." Roy replied.

"So we have two teachers with no idea about their magical background. Humph interesting." the girl said dryly.

"Are you saying that we aren't qualified! I'll have you know…" But the rest was muffled by Roy's hand.

"Wait until December." Roy sighed

"What is going to happen in December…" the girl started to say but trailed of when Ed stud up and declared,

"For the next two weeks, you all have a project to do! It will be due your first class in December."

Groans arose from the class.

"Oh, it's not that hard. All you have to do is to write 2 pages on 'How You Think Alchemy is Dangerous' Kay?" Ed replied, but there were just more sighs.

"And you can start on that project right now." Roy added.

Three days Later, in front of the 1st year class, before Ed and Roy could start their lectures on where they came from, why alchemy is important, and the state, A question arose from Hermione.'

"Mr. Mustang, are you or Mr. Elric familiar with the sorcerer's stone?"

Edwards head shot up at this

"Where did you find out about the stone?" Ed asked, almost urgently.

"A-a book in the library." Hermione answered, taken back by the unusual seriousness in her teacher's voice.

"What did it say!" Roy asked less than a second after Hermione spoke again.

"Just that Nicolas Flamel is the only known creator, and that it will allow the holder to live forever. Oh, and it will turn anything into solid gold." Edward scribbled this down on a piece of paper near him.

"Did it say any thing else?" Edward asked hurriedly.

"No, I don't think so… But what is so important about the stone?"

Roy sent a glare at Hermione and replied sternly,

"You don't need to know that, just know that anyone who seeks it will be harmed. For NO reason should any of you EVER go looking for it."

"It will destroy you." Edward added just as firmly.

"Hermione, go get us that book. Once you get back,you and the entireclass will be dismissed, and won't have to hear the lectures we had planned, until next week."

"I'll be right back." And the honey-haired girl ran off.

When she came back, Ed took the book and the class rushed out of the room.

"All right Roy, lets get researching" Ed said, his eyes narrowed in determination.

After the long hours it took Ed and Roy to read the thick book, they were almost done; but, sadly, they found almost no clues about how to make the stone, or where the original one was made.

"Eh, I'm tired…" Edward said, sighing.

"Want to turn in for the night?" Roy asked.

"Yesh." Ed said, his speech slurring sleepily as he leaned up against Roy.

'Something is telling me that he is not going to get off of me.' Roy thought to himself and picked up the golden eyed boy bridle style. Edward just adjusted so his arms were wrapped around Roy's neck.

When Roy was at Edward's bed, he tried to let him down, but Ed wouldn't let go.

'Awww, he's so cute when he is asleep.' Roy mentally cooed.

But reluctantly laid down on Ed's bed.

Ed re-adjusted himself so that he was lying beside Roy, letting go of his neck and decided to use Roy's arm as a pillow.

_A harp is playing. _

_A trap door right below my feet. _

_Should I go through it? _

………_The harp stopped playing…_

_Dog heads!_

_Now there is nothing but darkness…_

Edward's eyes snapped open.

"What was that… a dream?" Ed asked himself, unsettled.

"But it seemed…. different somehow."

"Edward, are you awake?" Roy called from the classroom.

"Yeah."

"Good, do you want to come to breakfast with me?" Roy asked, popping his head into the room.

"Okay, let me get ready." Ed replied, getting up.

"No need, you slept in your clothes." Roy pointed out, chuckling.

"All right, let's go." Ed walked past Roy to the Great Hall.

On the way to the great hall Ed started to think about what had happened the night before 'Why was I acting like that? Maybe I really do like him like that… maybe I should…' But his thoughts traled off as they arrived at the seemingly… empty great hall

"Ed, where is everyone?" Roy asked, looking around.

Sitting down, Ed started to hit his head against the table.

"We… all… have… flying finals… Monday." He ground out between 'thumps'.

"E-e-Ed! Hey, Ed, stop doing that!" Roy cried in slight alarm, cupping Ed's chin in his hand.

"You are going to hurt yourself and I don't want you to bruise your cute face."

A slight, tint of pink crept over Ed's face.

"Plus, you don't need to worry about flying finals. I know, I'm there, and you are almost as good as your friend, Potter."

"Well, I'm going to fail the written portion of the test. You're lucky that you are not a student, you just get to take the class." Edward pouted.

"What is the written exam about?" Roy asked.

"Eh… Standard flying highs. Flying around muggles, yadda yadda yadda… but the written potion of the test is only 25 of the grade, so I think that if I can just get a 'c' on the written exam and an 'a' on the physical I could pass the test with a 'b' average."

"Fine then, I can help you study tonight."

"Okay. It's just a shame that after all of that reading last night, we still have no clues as to where this Flamel guy is." Edward let out a sigh

"And it didn't give **any **clues on how to make a stone. AND, I didn't get any studying done." He sulked.

"Well, that is why we have are study date tonight." Roy said before smirking.

"Did you have to say it like that! Besides, you won't even be studying, you will only be quizzing me." Ed replied.

"Oh, I will be studying." Roy said under his breath, giving Ed a once over.

"What was that?" the Full Metal Alchemist inquired.

"Oh nothing."

-End Chapter 11-

Thanks for reading this chapter of _The Unforgettable Year_

Please review and for those of you who are reading but not reviewing, REVIEW! I know you are there -Shifty Glance-


	12. Bonus Chapter

Hinageshi: I am really sorry that this chapter has nothing to do with my story but still review! It will make Shu very happy. But I will be going back to the normal fic very soon I'm just waiting for the edited version form my new beta. Now on with the badly written bonus chapter. (she wouldn't let me make corrections x.x)

----------------

HARRRYYY

EEDDDDD

OMIGOD I LURVE YOU! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHE

OO THEY FUCKING KISSED

OMIGODZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Ron was all like omigodz I'm jelous. Heheehe ;-; wahhh-----wait that's sexy! OMIGOD LOOK MR SNAPE ITS LUUUVEEEEE

Then snape was alike. ";-; but I wanted harry! FUCK YOU EEDDDOOO-KKKUUUUNNNNNN-SAMA,THINGY! (DAMN the fooking labtop is hard to typeon. Hehe.hard)

Ron sat there….and kept on sitting there. Soon Ron started wimpering. Then more fucking crying. O: Ron like so did not fucking start crying. :D OH YES YOU KNOW HE WAS CAUSE HE WAS ALL LIKE WIMPERSING AND SHIT! D

Now fucking back to harry and Ed

Harry stood there all like, hugging eddoooo-KUN (FUCKING CCOON MAN) and Ed was all like"far out doood ehhehe. This is so awesome D I KNEW I WAS GAY! HEHEHEHEH SCREW YOU WINRY I'm WITH A SEXY SEXY MAN WITH A LIGHTNING BOLT ONNNN HIS HEAD!"

ALL THE SUDDEN DOMBOLDOOOOOOOOOOR ARIVED.

And he was all like "';----; edo has been taken? WHYYYY MUST THIS WORLD COME TO AN END. O: I wonder whos the uke and seme. XD hehe I wonder who….I MUST PONDER ON THIS! Soon all you saw was a trail of white beard that…..fell off. XD hehe (note: Dumbledore was like, RUCKIN INTO HIS LIKE CORRIDOR? O.o that's what they call it, right?"

-----

5 90394820842048423442423843234242309 sexy seconds later,

RONS LIKE COUSINS SAW THE TRI-WIZARD CUP AND LIKE SHOWED THE TWO NEW,…GAY PEOPLE (DDD)

Ren an stimpy (I cant think oftheir names damnit, not even bothering to ask for them) ran up to the two lover-boys and said stuff to them…and shit. Harry And Ed BOTH LIKE SO ENTERED IN IT AS ONE….!

Fin.

Shu: Oo Random note, I don't write like this normaly. :3 O: Hinageshi was like taking us to six flags and shit. O: and I'm bored. So I stole her fucking labtop. XDD her brother has big boobs, and hes gay O: O: O: O: eh he he.

O: SHU PWNS YOU ALL! Hehe. walks off

-----

ANOTHER POINTLESS STORY! D (WRITEN RIGHT AFTER 12 HOURS OF WALKING AT SIX FAGS!)

Yuki sat there fooking his laptop.

Shuichi walked in.

And fucking stood there.

Cause he watned to.

---------------------

- - - - - - - - - - -

O:

It was like SO FUCKING 7:00 AM! D and shit. I so woke up. And than I got me some bbq sauce and ate me a Ed I was like wtf am I gonna du today:F THAN ME THOUGHT THAT I WAS GONNA SING A SONG! Cha cha cha cha..chacha. >:

Later after that I was like "O: I SHOULD GET MY KAI AND TOREMENT HIM TO TAKE ME TO AN AMUSEMENT PARK! HARDY HAR HAR!

So like Tohma ran up to Yuki and forced him to go to ze fooking amusing park.

Yuki was so like OO never you ho slams door

Tohma like so fucking clawed the door off. Cause he wanted too

OwO and yuki was like GRRARRRR >:O

And he stabbed him

And tohma never got to goto the amusement park again….

FUCKING FIN


	13. Chapter 12

AN

I am not happy with this chapter but I hope that you all liked it.

I'm just here to say This chapter is like Shonen-ai filled and just when Roy thinks he learned nothing during his little study date he learns more than he bargained for 3

Oh and I realized that I haven't been putting in a disclaimer so here it is: I do not own FMA or HP. I never have and I never will.

One more thing **I AM LOOKING FOR A NEW BETA **I have had this chapter done since before I put up that bonus chapter and my friend/beta is too slow at editing so yeah review telling me your e-mail if you would help me out by being my beta.

Now on with the fic

-----------

Chapter 12

-----------

'God I thought I would learn something new about Edward tonight but I haven't. Okay maybe I learned one thing; Ed actually cares about his grades… If only he cared this much about his missions.' Roy thought and mentally sighed

"If I study this shit anymore my bran will burst." Ed declared closing the book on the desk in front of him

Roy laughed and something suddenly crossed Edwards mind

"Why do you like me? And why haven't you given up on me even after I rejected you earlier in the year?"

Roy moved back a little at the unexpected questions

"At night your personalities really get random: last night you got clingy and tonight you start questioning my… uhh … fondness for you." Roy scratched the back of his head, avoiding answering the blonde's questions

"Stop beating around the bush, answer my questions." Ed said determination in his eyes

Roy let out a sigh "I knew that you were going to bring this up again; so I get to get shot down again. Well I still really like you and I shouldn't try to lie to myself and say 'Oh, he rejected me so I should forget about him and get on with my life and find someone else.' when it's not true. If you decided to go out with Hermione that wouldn't change a thing; I would still like you."

"Well why do you like me?" Ed repeated his first question

"You're nice, you care about your brother, you push your self to your limits for other people, your absolutely adorable and if there is something that you want you will fight for it with all your heart. But I really cant express why and how I feel for you with words." Roy really started to turn red at this, he had never thought that he would ever have to express his feelings to anyone, expectedly the one he loves.

"Is that really what you think about me?" Ed asked to make sure that Roy wasn't just faking this

"Yeah." Roy said both sure of his answer and almost afraid of what was going to happen next

"In that case…" Ed paused, took a deep breath, and lightly kissed Roy on the lips.

"But - you - I thought - huh?" Roy said failing to make a sentence

"Roy, I guess I really do like you too I just didn't know how much, I guess that I need to find out how much somehow."

"So you like me?" Roy said still in unbelief

"Yes." blushing Ed said admitting it to himself and to Roy

Roy picked Ed up in a hug and said into Edwards's ear "You have no Idea how long I have wanted to here you say that. And after putting me through months of you rejecting me!"

"I'm sorry." Ed whispered slightly guilty because of the fact that it took him so long to admit to himself that the liked Roy

Roy put Ed back down so that Ed was standing in front of him and said "Don't be sorry cuz' it's all ok now." Roy leaned down and kissed Edward on the lips

"Would love to stay here but I have an owl to send." Roy said kissing Ed on cheek and started to leave when Ed asked

"To who! It's like 1 in the morning."

"Hughes, I have to tell him that I found someone that I love and he loves me back." Roy said grinning  
Ed got a slightly evil grin on his face and told Roy "Don't tell him that it's me. We can torture him for the next couple of weeks till we go to see every one on Christmas brake."

Roy nodded and left to go send the owl

'Dear Maes, I love someone that loves me back. But all I'm going to say is that the person is at the school. If you don't figure it out I might tell you over Christmas brake when I come and visit HQ. So good luck. -Roy' Roy scribbled that down on a peace of parchment, tied it to an owl's leg and sent it to deliver the message. Roy went back to the room and went to sleep.

_Vines…_

_Crap they're moving…_

_Trapping me…_

_Wait…_

_I remember something…_

_A spell…_

_Light…!_

Edward woke up and sighed "I hate those dreams. What do they mean?"

Ed turned his head to see Roy still sleeping so he crept over to the side of his bed

"Roy…" Ed said seeing if Roy was awake

Ed giggled and nibble on Roy's ear.

Roy's eyes shot open. Ed failed to notice this since he was too busy biting Roy's ear. So Roy, in one swift motion he sat up and pulled Edward into his lap.

"Now it's not really fair if you 'attack' me when I'm asleep." Roy teased

"Well if I let you sleep we would miss breakfast. And don't you want to be there when the mail comes? You might get a reply from Hughes." Ed said

"But that means I have to let you go." Roy pouted

"Yes you do. Come on lets go." Ed laughed

"Fine." Roy sighed and let Ed go get ready

15 minutes latter the two were setting next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the Great Hall, eating.

Shortly after that owl's started flooding in through the window's

A light brown owl fluttered down and dropped a letter onto Roy's plate.

Roy opened the letter and read it in his head 'Awwwww come on Roy pleeeease tell me who it is. If you found someone who you want to marry then you should tell your best friend! I won't tell any one at HQ, I promise! Did you tell Ed? If you told Ed then you should tell me too! OH! I know; you can bring her to HQ when you visit. Well do you have a wedding date planed yet! You have to tell me that much! Tell me! -Your Friend Maes P.S. That damned bird you sent the letter with woke me up at like 3 in the morning! And why don't you just call!' Roy started to laugh at the letter and handed it to Ed "Read this."

Edward read the letter and started to laughed at the letter too

"What's so funny?" Harry asked

"Nothing." The two alchemists' said at the same time

"Hermione do those two seem… happier today?" Ron asked quietly

"Yeah, wonder what's up?" Hermione said

"So Ed do you want to go practiced are flying?" Harry asked

"Sure, Roy wana come?" Ed said

"Alright, I'll just reply to Hughes latter." Roy shrugged

"Let's go." Harry said

When all of them got there brooms, Harry from the Gryffindor dorms and the rest of them borrowed brooms from the school, and got down to a part of the castle grounds that was free of trees Harry suggested a race around the castle.

All of them agreed except Roy who said he sucked at flying and would just be referee

So the 4 students got on there brooms and Roy Yelled "Start!"

About half way to the castle Hermione fell behind and dropped out, the same thing happened to Ron shortly after.

Ed and Harry were tied then when they got behind the castle Harry stopped in front of Ed

"Why are you so chipper today?" Harry asked

"No reason." Ed said

"Yea there is I know you and I know that there is something different." Harry said

Ed tried to fly around Harry but it was no use Harry just went in front of him

"Ed I'm your friend, tell me." Harry said

Ed scratched his head and said "Damn that was one hell of a guilt trip."

"So are you going to tell me or not?"

"Hmm Not!" Ed said and flu past Harry top speed

"Damn Him." Harry muttered to himself and sped after him

Harry almost caught up with Ed when they were getting close to the finish line and decided to grab the end of Edwards's broom. That was a very bad idea. Ed went flying! Thank goodness Roy caught him.

"Thank you, I don't know what would have done if I fell!" Ed exclaimed and hugged Roy

"Do you really think I would let you fall?" Roy asked with a smirk on his face

Harry landed a moment latter running over to where Roy was standing, Ed still in his arms, and said "OH MY GOD I AM SOOOOO SORRY I DIDN'T MEEN FOR THAT TO HAPPEN! I was just trying to stop you again to try to get an answer!"

Roy put Ed back on the ground "You almost got my head split open because I wouldn't tell you that I kissed Roy? What the fuck it is not that amazing! …… Woops I didn't mean to say that…" Ed yelled

"Wait… that means that you are… gay?" Ron asked in uncertainty

"Yeah, I had already told you that I might like Roy." Ed said suddenly becoming uneasy

"So you weren't lying when you said that." Hermione said

"No, I wasn't." Hermione just got on her broom and set off for the castle

"She really liked you Ed." Ron said bluntly

"Huh?" Was all Ed could say.

"Yeah, we don't have any problems with you being that way but Hermione is kinda homophobic…" Harry explained

"Oh that could be a problem…" Roy said

"I didn't know…" Ed started "I didn't think that any one would be hurt by us being together…"

"…Ed" Roy whispered

"…I knew that people wouldn't like it…. And I was expecting my brother and the other's at HQ being against it… but not hurt…" Ed told Roy Ron and Harry

"Ed it's not your fault…" Roy said knelling down in front of Ed

"But I didn't want to hurt anyone else! And I did with out even meaning to!" Ed yelled

"It isn't your fault." Roy repeated

Ed just ran towards the castle

-End Chapter 12-

AN

Sorry if it seems that I am trying to rush the story I'm really not, I just don't know what to fill the days with. So sorry about that if anyone has advice I'm open to it.

Also when I was writing how Ed was being all "I don't want to hurt any one but I did" sorry if that doesn't seem like him my personal life got into the story… again


	14. Chapter 13

AN  
OMIGOD thank you all for all your reviews! NowI have over 100 I am sooo happy.  
K0oKi3 M0n$t3R, Blue Bunny2, ArYuNvius: Your reviews were very amusing to read.  
Lawr: Thanks, i didn't even know that i have that on. I changed it as soon asI read your review.

* * *

Ed went back to the castle and went to sleep, to much emotional stress.

Meanwhile, Roy was sending a reply to Maes saying,

_I'm not going to tell you. However, I will give you three hints to help you try to figure out who it is (of course it will not really help since you know no one at this school.)_

_1. Blond_

_2. Teacher_

_3. Dislikes Shrimp._

_And do not send an owl back in until after Christmas, I have allot of stuff to do here._

_Take care,_

_Roy_

But walking back to the room Roy started thinking, 'Should I have given him that big of a clue?' He shrugged. 'Oh well…'

That Monday in class was the day that Ed and Roy were going to tell the class about the state. When everyone was seated, Roy said, "Professor Elric and I come form the country of Amestris. Which is divided into five governmental districts; Northern, Southern, Eastern, Western and Central, each with their own headquarters. We come form the Eastern region. However, each region has its own army and commanding officers, the bulk of the forces lie within Central City, the military capital. The military also has its own collection of enormous libraries, only accessible by high ranking officials and State Alchemists, as well as five laboratories in which alchemic research is conducted."

One Hufflepuff student raised her hand, when Edward pointed to her in a gesture for her to ask her question she asked, "So, does the military rule Amestris?"

Ed answered this, nodding to himself, "The government is a military dictatorship, with King Bradley at the top. A parliament does exist although it has absolutely no power what so ever. So basically, yeah."

The girl nodded in understanding, so Roy went back to his speech on the country. "Currently, the country of Amestris have border skirmishes against the neighboring countries of Creata in the west and Areugo in the south. To the north is the Briggs mountain range and further north is the country of Drachma which has a non-aggression pact with Amestris but who knows how long that will last?" Roy said rolling his eyes and most of the class chuckled.

"And I guess that is all for today, next week we will go over what part alchemists play in the military." Ed said, dismissing the class with the wave of his hand.

When every one was gone, Ron walked over to Roy saying, "Hermione wasn't in class today."

"She switched out." Harry answered from the other side of the room where Ed and Roy didn't see him.

"Humph. She was a great student too." Roy commented with slight disappointment in his voice.

Ron scowled and retorted, "Well, can you really blame her? The guy she liked since the beginning of the year is dating another male who is teaching one of her classes and you expect her to stay in that class?"

"Not to mention that he," Harry said casting a glare at Roy "is almost twice your age Ed."

Ed glared at the two and retorted, "Well age and sex shouldn't matter when it comes to love."

"Oh don't get us wrong; were totally on your side on that point." Harry said, "But, don't hurt her more than you already have."

* * *

'Ok, here we are about to tell are students about are past. But, before they all get here I have to put that one spell on the door… where is that…' Ed thought rummaging through his desk but failed at finding the said spell so resorted to calling on his boyfriend. (AN -Snickers- I don't know why but I really had to use that term.) "Oh Roy, where is that spell to keep the students mouths shut?" 

From the other room he could here Roy say in a joking tone, "Hmmm… You say that it keeps mouths shut? Is there any way I could use that against you?"

Ed rolled his eyes and grunted, "NO! Now where is it?" Ed yelled into the other room.

Roy came out in his robes, kissed Ed on the cheek, and answered, "I was kidding, and it's on the top of your desk under the paper weight."

"Thank you." Ed chirped and retrieved the said paper and went to the door with a black pen. Roy walked behind the blond alchemist and observed what he was doing. Which, now, looked like he was putting symbols on the floor of the door way. Then said some incomprehensible words, there was some yellow glowing and he turned and said "Well, that's done. By the way… you're telling your story today. I get to go next week," and went off to set up for class.

10 minutes latter

"All right," Roy started, "You all know that in exactly 3 weeks you all go on Christmas Break. Most of you will be going back to your homes and well most likely want to show your alchemy to your parents, siblings, and whoever else lives at your home. Well, we are allowing you to show them your alchemic skills. But, you will have our story's in mind."

"But first," Edward interjected, "Pass up your reports."

A girl handed Ed the reports and asked, "When will we get are grades on these?"

"The last day of school before Christmas Break." Ed answered taking the papers from her hand and setting the papers on his desk.

"Okay, you all get to here my short, story. One of the ways alchemy can be dangerous. Of course, if this is the type of thing that you bring upon your self by joining the military. So, I guess my first point is this: Don't become a dog of the damned military! But now on to the story. A number of years ago the there was a war.

The military made me and other alchemists kill many people; adult or child. Till this day I still wish that I had left the military when they asked me to do that. There were two people I killed that I regret most of all, two doctor's. They were on our side. But I was forced to kill them because they would treat any one; our side or the enemy." Roy stopped talking when there was knocking at the door and Dumbldore walked in.

"Excuse me, Professors? I need to have a word with you." He declared.

Ed hesitated, "Uhhh sure. Class dismissed!"

Once all of the students left, the room Dumbledore spoke again, "It has been brought to my attention that the two of you are… hmm how to say this, in a relationship?"

Ed blushed and Roy asked, "Where would you get an idea like that?"

"A concerned student told me." The headmaster said vaguely.

"And what are you going to do about it!" Ed yelled, glaring at Dumbledore. "Kick us out of the school? Make one of us leave? Tear us apart? Judge us? Well, you and all the other teachers here can just go-!" the rest of the sentence was muffled because of Roy's hand covering the blonde's mouth.

"We don't need to be melodramatic." Roy said, sweat dropping at the thought of what Edward was going to say.

"And besides, all we are going to do is make you sleep with your classmates." Dumbledore said dryly.

"THAT IS NOT FAIR! I don't want to spend so much time with the people that I already have classes with!" Edward pouted.

Dumbledore sighed, "Well, I am sorry to say that you must. Some teachers think that there could be some inappropriate things happening after dark in your room." Now Ed and Roy were both completely red.

"Ewwwwww!" Ed shrieked.

"Yeah really, do you really think that we would do something like that? Come on, he is just a kid." Roy added ignoring Ed's growl.

"Hey, that isn't fair." Ed sulked.

"So, we will transfer your things to the dorms." Dumbledore said heading for the door.

"No… let me and Roy move my stuff. I want to spend as much time with him as possible." Ed said softly and Dumbledore nodded.

* * *

AN

Well I hope you all liked it. I was going to make Ed fight about switching rooms more but my new beta was encouraging (AKA pestering) me to finish the chapter. By the way thanks to my new beta for editing this and giving me some ideas! Oh one more thing, for all of that stuff for the one class I got the info from the site www(dot)fullmetalalchemist(dot)info


	15. Chapter 14

AN

There is a week of alchemy classes dismissed so every thing could be sorted out. That is my excuse for the great time jump.

Oh and here are 2 questions I have for you: 1. How many of you hate Hermonie now, because of my story? 2. Is Roy old(He's 29)?

Chapter 14

* * *

"Dumbledore, what are we going to do about our classes. Will Ed still teach with me?" Roy asked.

"Yes, yes. Mr. Elric will be teaching a class with you still."

Roy looked confused, "What do you mean _a_ class. We teach three classes."

"Yes well, Mr. Elric will not be teaching first or fifth years any more, so the student who wanted to drop that class will be forced to continue her studies without distractions. And the only reason he will be teaching seventh years still is because it is a bigger class that needs a higher level of teaching. So naturally, two teachers would be more efficient." Roy nodded and headed for the door when he herd the headmaster say, "I presume you will tell Mr. Elric this news?" Roy nodded again and left.

**Meanwhile**

Ed was heading to the quidditch field looking for a particular x-student of his, but only found the star quidditch player for the Gryffindor team. It was in fact the last day of classes and some of the morning classes were cut so kids could pack there stuff or do what they want.

Grounding his broom Harry said, "Hey Ed. What's up?"

"Where is Hermonie!" Ed asked sounding as if he would commit murder just to get an answer to his question.

"Whoa buddy what did she do; you sound like once you find her you'll kill her." Ron said, hovering over the two on a broom, eyeing Edward, "You aren't going to kill her are you?"

'No, not _kill _her.' he thought to himself. "No, not at all." Ed lied.

Harry stared at Ed for a second, "Your lying. You want to hurt her, but if I were you I wouldn't do that or you will get expelled." Harry warned.

"Really? Darn." Ed said sarcastically, "Oh well, do you know where she is or not?"

"I think that she is in the library." Harry said and Ed was heading back to the castle.

* * *

Walking through the rows of books in the library Ed thought that Harry was wrong and Hermonie wasn't there. Fortunately, he found her looking at some books in the last row at the back of the library. "Why did you tell Dumbledore about Roy and I?" Ed said in a harsh tone walking up behind Hermonie.

"I don't think that it is appropriate for two men to share a room. So, I told the Headmaster everything and he said that he would take care of everything." she explained.

"Well I hope you don't think that it's going to change anything between us!" Ed said glaring at her.

"Well, it will separate you." She turned to look at Ed. "There is still a semester to go, so you will be away from each other for half a year. That should put a dent in your relationship."

Edward gave her a confused look "You think that he is leaving?" Ed smirked. "No, he wouldn't leave me, and if he was being forced to leave I would go with him. All that is different is that we aren't shareing a room any more because some teachers here are perverted."

"You have got to be kidding! Dumbledore is not making him leave! That is not what I had in mind when he said that he would take care of every thing! I cant believe that you like that horrible pedophilic, perverted, smug, asshole of a teacher!" She hissed out, attempting to keep her voice down.

Edward now was not going to take this, they were in the back of the library no one would notice if some one was being murdered right? "You really must have some guts saying that about someone I care for." Ed said, transmuting his metal arm into a blade, about to lunge at the bitch in front of him. But a arm around his waist pulled him back.

"Shesh, I cant leave you alone can I. I mean really, I think you would have killed a lot of people for if it weren't for me and your brother."

Ed smiled, knowing who it was. "Don't forget that in are alchemy renewal exam _you _almost killed half of the people at the base."

"That was your fault too." Roy smirked and kissed the smaller on the cheek.

"Ewwww!" a shriek came from the girl who should have been sliced to pieces by now. "That is so gross!"

"Oh grow up!" Roy sighed.

She glared at them and left.

* * *

Walking down the halls on the way to class, Roy told Ed the news on his teaching status.

"Okay so I just have to teach 7th years now. Too bad. Oh well."

"But I will be asking you to come in sometimes because I want to let them see us spar." Roy said.

Ed nodded and they entered there classroom, surprised to find that everyone was already seated.

"OK, we are going to let Mr. Elric go over one very simple thing and then you will be dissmissed after getting your reportes on 'Why Alchemy is Dangerous' back." Roy said.

Ed started pacing back and forth along the rows of desks and told his story about his experience human transmutation.

When he was through there was a question from the one girl who earlier thought that Ed and Roy weren't qualified to teach. "You said that you had lost an arm and a leg. So, why do you have them?"

Ed sighed but took off is robe and gloves witch left him in a black tank top and leather pants, exposing metal arm "Is this what you would call a human arm?" Most of the class was just staring with sad looks on there face and some them shock there heads.

Roy passed back there papers and said, "Well then, we are done for the day. You may go."

* * *

That night at dinner, the great hall was very empty. Most of the students have left for winter break. So Ed and Roy desided to sit with the teachers instead of Harry and Ron.

"So, do you want to go back to Rismbol for the holidays?" Roy asked durning the meal.

"Yeah, I think I do. And what about you? Don't you want to see all of the lackies that you have back in the East HQ?" Ed responded.

"Eh, I do what to see them, but did you ever think about what they would say about us?"

They both thought about this for a minute and twitched at the thought of what would happen.

"I will be a pile of bloody flesh…" Ed said, very afraid of Winry and her wrench.

"And I will be swish cheese." Roy said, thinking of what Hawkeye would do to him with that gun of hers.

They twitched some more.

"But we have to tell them." Roy said.

"How are we going to get there? We didn't take the train this afternoon." Ed stated.

"Mr. Elric, Mr. Mustang," A voice came from behind them. "There is a staff party tonight. I just thought that I would notify you." Professor McGonagall said. "will take place here at 7-8:30."

The alchemist's nodded and finished there meal.

Edward and Roy walked into the great hall a 7:35. They were late due to Ed and Roy fighting about how Ed would do his hair. He ended up pulling it back.

"Well we're here, but why?" Ed asked standing in the middle of the great hall next to Roy. All the other teachers were there exchanging presents and talking about there classes.

"Hello boys." Dumbledore said walking up to the two around 8 after noticing that they were getting bored talking to random teachers. "The teachers and I have gotten presents for you. As an apology for making you two be in separate rooms and for not teaching together as much. Also, it is Christmas."

Madam Hooch brought up two new Nimbous 2000's "Because you two have become such good flyers."

"OH wow! Thanks!" Ed exclaimed and smiled up at Roy. "I think I know how to get home." Roy smiled back down at Ed and nodded.

* * *

And that is it for that chapter. Remember to leave a review with your thoughts and feeling's. 


	16. Chapter 15

_There are wings… a lot of them…._

_But where are they coming from…?_

_Birds…?_

_Bugs…? _

… _No there…_

_Keys…_

_I need one to open the door…_

Ed awoke to the sound of something being thrown at the second story window next to his bed.

'Great a weird dream and someone's throwing rocks at my window!' He thought getting up, putting on his red jacket in the process.

Opening the window he started to yell, "What do you want, you--!" But was cut off by a flying chunk of snow colliding with his face.

A second later the snow fell form his face, his eye was twitching, and he looked down to see a laughing Roy Mustang.

"You…" Ed said about to just jump out of the window and attack the damn idiot.

He closed the window and got dressed in a matter of seconds. And ran out side to retaliate. But after he ran out there he got ambushed by snowballs coming from all directions and knocked him to the ground.

After laying there in the snow for a minute or so Roy went over to the blond boy and poked his head, "Get up Ed."

"You. Are. Evil." Ed muttered.

"It was Ron's idea to do that surprise attack." Roy accused.

Sitting up Ed looked to the two other first years and said, in a sarcastic, hurt voice, "So you two were in alliance with Roy! I'm so hurt! My two best friends and the one I love all turned against me!"

Then all four of them burst out laughing.

"So, Ed, we are leavening for central later, right?" Roy asked when they stopped laughing.

"Yeah, I think we should leave around noon. That way we can get there by night fall, I hope…" Ed told him.

"That sounds good. Are you already packed?" Roy asked.

"Yeah." Ed responded, "I packed last night. And you?"

"I packed last night too." Roy said.

"What are you two talking about? Are you like going to runaway or something?" Harry asked, interrupting the conversation.

"We are going to go and see the military base and my Brother and Winry." Ed said simply.

"And you are going to fly." Ron asked

"Yes, with the brooms that we got last night." Ed answered standing up and headed back into the castle.

"But you cant fly during the day! What if people see you? " Harry asked, worried.

"Then they tell someone and are reported to be crazy." Ed laughed.

"Whatever." Harry scowled.

"Well we have to go it is almost noon." Roy said changing the subject.

"Yeah, your right. See ya in aweek or so." Ed waved to the two and went to get his stuff.

* * *

"Are we going the right way?" Roy shouted to Ed

Ed looked over to Roy and said "I thought you knew?"

"What! I don't know where we're going!"

"Great were lost." Ed sighed.

"Well we are over a desert, so we might be going the right way." Roy mentioned.

It was well into the night and Ed and Roy were getting tired of flying. But they didn't have any normal money so they couldn't even stop in an Inn for the night. So they just kept flying.

"Oh, finally," Ed sighed, "There's a city. Lets go get directions."

"We should stop flying before we get to the city so we don't get magic exposed." Roy said and started to descend to the ground below him.

Walking into the town they saw that they were in fact in the south division of Amestris.

"Oh now I know where we are… the country really looks different from the sky." Roy commented.

They started to walk through the town and found a place to get some directions. They easily found the South HQ and walked in to find a officer to point them in the right direction.

They got the simplest directions that they could; go east. Well they could have figured that out already but the problem was that they didn't know witch direction was east. So they went to find someone who did. When they did they went into some part of the city that didn't have people around and took off on there brooms.

* * *

Some time later they spotted the East HQ.

Upon walking inside they were surprised by Hughes yelling "Roooooy! Tell me who it is! If I didn't know better I would have guessed Ed with that 'doesn't like shrimp' hint and I have always said that you two would be sooooo cute together! But that is besides the point who is it?"

"Ed." Roy said bluntly.

"Ed?" Hughes repeated as if he didn't understand.

"Yes." Roy said

"You?" Hughes said pointing at Ed, apparently this was a hard concept for Hughes to understand.

"Yes." Ed said.

"….." Hughes stared at them.

"……" Ed and Roy stared back

"HAHA! I WAS RIGHT! I TOLD EVERYONE THAT YOU TWO WOULD END UP TOGETHER!" Hughes yelled and started skipping down the hall way towards Roy's office.

"Ohhhhh boy…" Ed said.

"This should be interesting…." Roy mused.

* * *

"Ed?" Havoc questioned.

"And the Colonel?" Riza added.

"Yup." Hughes said.

"Ed?" Furry said again.

"Ed." Hughes repeated.

"I cant believe it." Havoc and Riza said together.

"Why is this such a hard concept for people to understand?" Roy asked dryly as he entered the room with Ed next to him.

"Because you two fight so much it is hard to believe that you could be in a relationship together." Furry explained.

"I agree that it does seem a bit impossible." Riza added.

"Yeah, how do we know that this isn't some sort of joke?" Havoc added.

"….." Roy and Ed started at each other.

Then Roy slowly leaned over to Ed, and pressed his lips agents the blonds.

When they parted Ed asked, "Now who thinks that this is a joke?"

Now everyone had a wide eyed expression on there face.

After everyone got over the fact that Ed and Roy were going out they got to start asking them questions about school.

"So, have you made any friends at the school Ed?" Hawkeye asked.

Ed sighed, "Yeah I made some friends, but one of them is a back-stabbing homophobe."

"Oh, Sucks." Havoc said.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Ed said exasperatedly, "But I love my classes!"

Roy jumped at this chance to mention Ed's height, "Oh, And there is actually a teacher that is smaller than Ed!"

"Really? Wow He must be like really, _really_ small then." Breada said

Ed glared at everyone.

"So what are your plans for Christmas?" Riza asked.

"Well, were going to see Al and Winry." Edward said.

"That will be good. When are you going?"

"I wanna get there Christmas eve as a surprise." Ed said happily.

"So Roy," Havic started, "I take it your going too? How do you think Al's going to respond to this?"

Roy sighed, "I have no idea, I hope he will be happy… but for one reason or another, I don't thing that he is gong to take to kindly."

Ed laughed uneasily at this. "Well lets not think about that right now."

"So, where are you guys staying at till you leave?" Hawkeye asked, eyes sliding to Roy with a accusing look in her eyes.

"My place, of course." He said, as if he didn't have the reputation of a womanizer (or in this case an…. Edward-izer… oO)(Beta: Pedophile!)

Riza sighed, "You better not do anything that I'll shoot you for Mustang."


	17. Chapter 16

"This is your house?" Ed gasped as Roy turned the key to his mansion-like-house

"Yeah" Roy laughed opening the door and walking in

Ed followed as Roy led him around the house

"This is your _house!_" Ed repeated

"Yes…"

"I have never seen a house so big!" Ed gawked

Roy laughed and went to watch T.V., Ed followed.

It was getting dark out and Roy was getting tired. "Ed, I'm going to bed…" He kissed Ed on the cheek and started up the stares.

Ed just thought about it for a minute. Where is he going sleep? He looked at Roy. "Wait Roy, where should I sleep?"

Roy stopped and looked back at Ed. He scratched his head and shrugged "Where ever you feel comfortable." He said and continued his way up the stares.

Edward decided that he wanted to do something he wanted to do for a long time…. Go and see if Roy had any really rare books! He went to the room that Roy said was his study. There were bound to be books in there. And there were. In fact there were a lot of rare books in there. Edward, letting his love for books get the best of him, grabbed the rarest looking one within arms reach, plopped down into Roy's chair and started reading.

Edward put down the third book that he had read that night, cover to cover. He looked at the clock; 3:47 PM. **Crap I need to get some sleep, I think I need to go into HQ tomorrow… well actually that's later today. But that isn't important. I need to go to sleep. But were? **He thought, and then it hit him **Perfect!**

It took a bit to find the room that Roy had pointed out earlier, they all looked the same. But finely he popped his head into the right room, Roy's room. He saw the other man lying so peacefully there; wow was he adorable when he was asleep. Ed tiptoed into the room and slipped under the covers with Roy.

Roy turned over in his sleep so that he was facing Ed; he had a goofy smile on his face.

Edward giggled a bit. Roy, hearing the laugh of the one he loved hugged Ed on impulse. But when he realized that he was hugging something other than his pillow his eyes shot open; he had those killer instincts even when he was sleeping.

"Ed! Give me a heart attack why don't you! I'm not exactly used to people crawling into my bed in the middle of the night." Roy said, breathing deeply

Ed laughed "Sorry, but you said that I could sleep anywhere I wanted, and I wanted to sleep with you…"

Luckily it was dark in the room or Roy would have been caught blushing.

"Ummm, well okay then." Roy said, lying back down.

Ed snuggled close to Roy falling asleep.

The next morning, Riza Hawkeye decided to come by. When she knocked on the door and there was no answer. She decided to let herself in to see what was going on….

It took some time looking around the house that she was only semi-familiar with; she knew where the kitchen, bathroom, family room, and Roy's office were. And for some reason she knew where Roy kept his spare key. Riza had been to her Colonels house a couple times before, to make him do his over due paperwork.

Riza almost gave up looking for the two alchemists and thought they might have gone out someplace. But then she happened upon Roy's bedroom.

When she saw the two in bed together, although they had done nothing, Riza's mind jumped to conclusions.

"ROY MUSTANG HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed, making Ed and Roy jump out of bed and ended up in a scrambled mess on the floor in front of Hawkeye.

"…. what did I do…. And…. How did you get in here?" a confused and sleepy Roy asked

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO ANYTHING TO EDWARD!"

"……Hawkeye…. What are you talking about?" Roy, still confused asked.

Ed was just trying to untangle himself from the blankets that had wrapped themselves around Ed's limbs during the night.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO ANYTHING TO HIM AND HERE I FIND YOU TWO IN BED TOGETHER!"

At this point Ed, still wrapped in blankets, jumped into the conversation "um… Hawkeye… Just because we were in the same bed doesn't mean that we did anything….. I mean even if he is a horny bastard, that doesn't mean that I am. I have sense enough to know that A. you would kill the both of us if we did that and B. you would tell my brother, who would kill Roy and injure me beyond repair."

Riza thought about this for a minute "….. I guess your right, I trust you Ed."

Roy gawked at this "Y-you believe him but not me!"

Ed snickered and Riza said, "Mustang, he's right you are a horny bastard that shouldn't be left alone with anyone you like."

Ed, finally untangled from the blankets.

"But-but-but **you **came into **my **room!" Roy stated.

Later when everything had settled down Ed, Roy and Riza had breakfast…. At almost noon.

Ed was sitting at the table across from Riza and Roy was cooking

"Roy I didn't know you knew how to cook."

Riza sighed "He doesn't."

Roy chuckled "I know how to cook, I just like to… experiment."

Ed laughed "Well as long as it doesn't kill me…"

Roy reassured "It wont."

After breakfast Riza dragged Roy in to HQ, and since Roy was going Ed went too. When Roy was doing his paperwork Ed was hanging around everyone else.

"So Ed, What in the world makes you like the colonel?" Havoc asked.

Ed sighed, he could tell there were going to be a lot of these questions today. "You know… now that I think about it I have no idea." he laughed.  
Havoc laughed and said "Oh come on there has to be some reason, tell me."

Ed thought about this for a minute. "Well I guess it is because when he isn't being a bastard he is being really nice and when I feel down he cheers me up…"

Havoc laughed, "Awwww that's so cute, not to mention your blushing."  
Ed gulped "I-I-I, shut up Havoc!"

Havoc snickered before he continued to make Ed blush by asking "So tell me, how _is _the Great Roy Mustang in bed?"

Ed's face turned the same color as his trench coat "I- well- we- he- HAVOC I HATE YOU!" he yelled as he hid his face in his hands.

Riza walked in right then and was utterly confused "What did you do Havoc?" she automatically guessed he would be behind this thanks to his never-ending snickering, which prevented him from answering the question Riza asked him.

Riza got inpatient and took out her gun. "HAVOC WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Through his laughs he was able to answer, "Ed…Roy… in bed.." and started laughing again.

Hawkeye rose an eyebrow at this; it really shouldn't have been that funny.

The next couple of days went back fast for Ed, slowly for Roy. Ed spent the days talking to all his friends in the military and Roy spent the days sitting at a desk signing paper after paper after paper. And the next day they were leaving for Risembool. They decided that they would exchange there Christmas gifts tonight.

Ed heard the door open and knew that Roy was finally home. He got up and went to hug his boyfriend. "Hiya"

"'Ello sweetie. How was your day?" Roy asked, hugging Ed back.

"Shall we exchange presents?" Ed said excitedly jumping up and down.

"Okay okay, calm down." he said putting his hands on Ed's shoulders.

Ed pouted "I want to give you your gift…"

Roy picked Ed up. Roy carried Ed into the living room and sat down in a chair with Ed now sitting on his lap.

"Here, open your gift first." Roy said, handing Ed a small box wrapped in shinny paper.

"Okay!" Ed said, ripping off the paper and opening the box. In side sat a silver ring with a red diamond, witch hung on a silver chain. "Oh! Its so pretty!"

"It's silver because you are Fullmetal. And the red diamond is to remind you that I am behind you one-hundred percentin your search for the Philosophers Stone."

Ed looked as if he was going to burst into tears.

Roy asked, "Are you okay..?"

Ed nodded, "It's just that your so sweeeeeet!"

Roy laughed, "And your adorable," and hugged the boy in his lap

Ed hugged back and then got up and went to go get a box… that had holes in it. Roy was suspicious.

"Hear, Merry Christmas!" Ed said handing the box to Roy.

Roy opened the box and stared at what was inside.

"You didn't…." he said.

Ed giggled, he knew his gift was going to bug Roy. "Oh yes I did. Isn't it adorable!"

"It is a ball of fuzz…" Roy observed.

"But its cute!"

"I guess…" he wasn't sure about this.

"Don't you love him?"

"I guess…"

"If you don't totally love him now you will learn to. He's really sweet."

Roy started to say something but trailed off. "I'm sure he is. But…"

"But..?" Ed questioned.

"I cant believe you got me a cat!" he laughed a bit.


	18. Chapter 18

- - - -

Ed squeed "He is so cute! What are you going to name him?"

Roy looked at the kitten now sitting in his lap. He was about 6 or 7 months old, and had blondish fur; close to Edward's hair color. He had dark blue eyes, almost black. And surprisingly, his front right leg was automail.

"I dunno... Hey, what happened to his arm?" Roy asked while he thought about what to call the cat.

"When I asked the owner of the pet shop she said that he was born like that and the original owner paid for him to get the automail." Ed said, petting the small animal, who purred happily.

"Hmm.. I think I'll call him... Dinner." Roy said jokingly.

Ed had a shocked expression on his face "omigod no! You're not eating him!" he yelled, whacking Roy over the head.

Roy winced and reconsidered the name. "Okay, okay, I was only joking! Chill, how about... Toshi."

Ed smiled, "Cute."

Roy started petting the cat. "Well it seems right seeing as he has like the same hair as you and the automail, like a cat version of you." he laughed . (AN: The name Toshi means mirror image in japanese)

Ed smiled "Yeah, but he has your eyes." looking into Roy's eyes.

Roy shrugged, "Come on, were going to Risembool tomorrow; we need to get to sleep or we will oversleep and miss the train."

"Okay, but feed the cat first." Ed told Roy as he headed up the stairs.

Roy sighed and looked at the cat, "Your going to be trouble aren't you?"

The cat just meowed in response.

Ed and Roy stepped off the train and into the snowy station. Roy was carrying their suitcases, and Ed was carrying the cat and brooms.

"Ah, Its good to be back." Ed said, starting to walk towards the Rockbell's house.

"Heh, well, how are you going to tell everyone about us?" Roy asked, dragging along the suitcase, "Damn, its cold here."

"Eh, its not to bad. And I don't know how to tell them... I guess I'll just blurt it out or something." Ed nervously laughed as he thought of how well that would go.

The two arrived at the Rockbell's shortly, and Ed knocked on the door and waited to be let in.

Winry opened the door, "Ed!" She screamed and then to seconds latter Edward was having the life squeezed out of him. "Omigod! Ed I was so worried when your brother showed up here saying that you went on a mission without him and he wouldn't tell me where you were because he said that he would sound crazy and then he mentioned that that 'asshole colonel' of yours was going with, and then I was worried of you either being killed by him, you killing him, or you committing suicide because of him..." Winry's ranting went on until Ed butted in.

"W-Winry... y-your... c-choking me" he stammered out.

Winry got up quickly, 'Oh sorry Ed... I didn't notice... heh heh." then she noticed the dark haired man standing a little behind Ed, who was holding a frightened looking cat, "Whoops, sorry about that 'Asshole colonel' comment, but that is what Ed always calls you... But that is besides the point, Why are you here instead of with your family?"

Roy joined the conversation now, "I don't have much family that I want to visit here. The only people that I did want to visit were already visited, so now I am here with Ed to visit you."

"O...kay" Winry answered slowly, wondering why Roy wouldn't have wanted to spend more time with those people, and chose to come along all the way out here for Ed. "Well, come in you two. I'm sure Al will be excited to see you!"

"Heh. yeah." Ed said

- - - - - - -

Sorry this is so short(and suckish). I have a horrible writers block. I'll try to update more when I'm not so depressed (or tired or dead)


End file.
